Honest Eyes
by momojinxie
Summary: Megan Morse has spent her life craving affection, and she moves to Happy Harbor to escape her past. Conner Kent spent his whole life pushing people away. Megan hopes to open up his heart, and for once in his life Conner wants someone to love, someone to protect. SuperMartian. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Lost In Love

Honest Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman and DC

Aurthor's Notes: Normally I don't write AU stories or non one shots, but with this four month hiatus we've been given I figured I'd give it a shot. SuperMartian. As for the storyline itself, I'm pretty much almost done with the story. I did my best to incorporate as much as I could othe YJ world and make it realistic. This series is expected to only be a few chapters long (Less than 10) Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: Lost in Love

Happy Harbor

Conner lazily made his way out of his bedroom. He slipped on his black fitted T shirt with an S shield printed in red, and ran his hand through his black tresses. He sighed and grabbed his brown leather jacket, walking toward the door. He'd been cooped up all day flipping through the channels with the hopes of finding something remotely interesting.

He glanced at the stack of term papers that had been sitting on his desk since last Monday and turned back to the door. At that moment, he didn't seem to be bothered by the site of the essays that took up his desk top or the thought of the complaints he got daily from his students begging to know their grades. He hurried down the stair case of the apartment. It was another cloudy day in Happy harbor, he wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he wanted to get there before the rain started. Once outside he bumped into a petite woman, effortlessly knocking her down. He was pulled out of his train of thought once he heard the shatter of glass.

His clear blue eyes looked down at the young woman on the ground. "I'm so sorry." She sat up and brushed the dirt off of her orange cardigan. "I should have been watching where I was going…." Her soft voice trailed as she looked up at him and met his bright blue eyes. A soft blush appears on her freckled cheeks. _W-wow…he's so….Hello Megan, I should get my box! _

Conner's eyes narrowed. _Why is she apologizing? I knocked her down. _"It was my fault. You're not hurt are you?" he looked over at the box that she was gathering and noticed the broken figurine. "I'm sorry…I broke it." His eyes softened seeing it. It seemed like a beautiful statue. _There I go ruining things again…_

She raised her hands up and smiled cheerfully "Oh don't even worry about it. It was old, and I'm ok" she giggled and tucked a strand of her short ginger hair behind her ear. She playfully smacked her head and chimed "Hello Megan~ I was the one that hit you with this heavy box" she walked in closer to him "Are you ok?" her soft blush still dawned on her cheeks as she looked at him. He was quite handsome; she found herself mesmerized by his bright blue eyes.

He nodded "I-I'm fine. Thanks" he assured her. He continued to eye her. She was beautiful, possibly in her early twenties. Her red hair was radiant, complimenting her small, angular face. He wasn't used to woman in such close proximities with him. Usually, woman would ogle him from afar. Even he understood that he was pretty intimidating.

She looked at his shirt and smiled "I like your T-shirt" he only responded with a smile, but that was enough for her. It was obvious that he seemed uneasy, but she couldn't help, but wonder about him.

A tall, bald, African American man in a black suit walked down the stairs of the apartment building "Megan are you ok? I thought I heard something fall." Conner eyed the man and frowned a bit. By the looks of it he came to the conclusion that he couldn't have been her father.

"Uncle John~" she smiled and waved "I'm alright. I was just talking to…" she looked up at him and tilted her head "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Megan. Megan Morse."

He smiled down at her. A part of him relieved that the man was her uncle. "I'm Conner Kent." It finally dawned on Conner that Megan was in front of a moving truck. "You moving in?" his low voice in disbelief.

She nodded "Yup, Apartment B05. I just got a job as a school psychologist at Happy Harbor High School."

The raven haired man smile brightened "I'm in apartment B04. So I guess we're neighbors and co-workers. I'm the freshmen World History teacher"

"Really? What a small world." She giggled and grabbed her box "Well, it'll be a long day and I should finish moving these boxes. My Uncle John has a plane to catch Quorac in a few hours."

Conner didn't know why, but he liked being around her. His whole life had been one of solitude. He'd never dated anyone and even when he lived with his mother and step father he felt so alone. There was something about Megan that was warm, he felt like he'd do anything to try and reserve that warmth that she brought him. "I'm not doing anything today…I can help you move, and then maybe…coffee? Or something." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She clapped her hands cheerfully and jumped up "That'd be amazing! Thank you, thank you thank you!" she leaped closer to pull the stunned muscular man into a hug. His blue orbs widen from the sudden hug, but he smiled and returned it. With the combined help of her uncle and what seemed to be almost superhuman strength of Conner it was a matter of a few short hours before she was all moved in. Waving her farewell to her uncle Megan and Conner proceeded to walk a few blocks to a small café. "This city is so amazing" she giggled and twirled around.

He smirked watching how happy she got "It's alright I guess." He eyed her as she twirled around. Winter was getting closer and Happy Harbor had gotten noticeable cooler. He noticed that she was only wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a thin white T shirt, and a cardigan. Even her shoes were these danty black ballet flats. She was a pretty petite girl so he wondered how she faired so comfortably with these arctic winds. As he opened the door to the café he looked at her "Megan, aren't you cold?" The building had the name 'Arty' in big green letters with an arrow design beneath it.

She shook her head and walked toward the counter. The café decorated in a red and yellow motif with the catch phrase Quality Service In A Flash, embroidered at the bottom of the menu. "Nope, it's pretty cold where I come from…all year" she looked at the menu above her and stroked her chin. "So what do you recommend Conner?"

He smiled "There chocolate cake is pretty good."

"Oh, that sounds yummy" she chimed happily.

A red haired man walked behind the counter from the back room "Hey Conner, you want your usual?" he raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the freckled girl before him "Hello beautiful" he winked at her playfully. "Could it be that Conner Kent actually got a girlfriend?"

Megan felt her cheeks blush as she smiled kindly at him. Conner sighed and walked toward Megan "Two chocolate cakes and coffee, one black. Wally this is Megan." He smiled softly "My new neighbor." He rolled his eyes at his playful advances "So how's Artemis?"

Wally sent out the order to his cooks and nodded "She's good. Pregnant and moody but good."

Megan followed as Conner guided her to sit down at a table nearby the counter. Her eyes danced over to a beautiful tan woman walking out of the kitchen holding a tray. She had medium length blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. She seems to be about eight months pregnant. She was practically glowing, beaming in joy. "Who are you calling moody" she smirked at the ginger man and walked toward their table. "The Conner Kent usual, a chocolate brownie cake and coffee." She set down the tray and placed a second cake in front of Megan. "Hi I'm Artemis, I'm sorry my husbands a pig." She chuckled.

The ginger girl smiled "Nice to meet you I'm Megan." Megan's eyes remained glued on Artemis. She was envious of her beauty; she was both sexy and exotic.

The blonde woman placed a hand on Conner's shoulder "So Con, it's not very often you bring a girl over."

Conner looked down a bit flustered. "Ok Artemis that'll be all thanks" he shooed her away. Megan watched as she danced away teasingly. Soon the raven haired man's eyes met with Megan's "I'm sorry about them they're….a bit much to handle."

Megan glanced over at the couple behind the counter playfully whispering. Her envy was obvious as she smiled to herself. "They're sweet…" she muttered to herself. She looked up at Conner and watched his take a bite out of his cake. "Ya know…I haven't known you very long Mr. Kent but…I wouldn't have pegged you for a chocolate brownie cake type of guy." She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Oh? Well you're right. I'm not a huge fan of sweet things but I take my coffee black so it works out in the end."

She smiled at him and took a bite of the chocolate brownie. "Mmmmm…" Conner looked up at her and watched as her face lit up in glee and delight. Her hand shot up and covered her rosy lips. "This is amazing" she cheered.

Conner felt his own cheeks heat up. He didn't think it was possible to have such a cute reaction. However, everything about Megan seemed so sincere, and so happy. He felt himself lowering his guard more and more with her. "I'm glad you like it." He found it more entertaining to watch her eat. She literally looked elated after each bite. He leaned his chin on his hand and smirked "So Megan... tell me about yourself."

She looked up at him with her bright honey eyes "I'm… pretty simple I guess. It's my first time living in a city. I've always dreamed of moving to a city…Moving to the United States"

He smiled "I hate to disappoint you, but Happy Harbor is a small city. It's no Gotham, or Metropolis."

She shrugged "I grew up in Quorac." her eyes fell to look at the plate. "I was practically surrounded by war…A civil war between the Quorakies and Bialians…Each group of people thinking that the other group was on their land….It was a pretty hard child hood." She sighed softly "Especially for me…when I'm neither Quorikie nor Bialian. I was just stuck in the cross fire. My mother…adoptive mother, Marie. Raised me on a animal sanctuary so my childhood was pretty lonely."

Conner's heart sank as he watched. The bright shimmer in her eyes faded to a dull gleam. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Her head shot up, obviously surprised by his actions. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised himself. It wasn't like him to be like this. Warm or comforting were not common traits in Conner Kent. He smiled and rubbed his thumb across her small hand. "So…what happened? Why did you decide to move to Happy Harbor now?"

She gave him a small smile. She wasn't used to talking to people like this but she's always wanted a friend, and for some reasons she honestly believed that Conner could be that. Maybe even more "I…There…You see…" she voice became smaller "There isn't a university in Quorac…It's a pretty small country so I had to move to central Bialiya for my studies. I usually came home every weekend to help my mother with work. That weekend I had a paper due and I didn't come home. My mother got into a car accident…the jeep fell off the ledge of a cliff." His eyes softened hearing her story he gazed down at her, she looked up at him and saw his eyes. They were almost pleading for her to go on. "At my mother's funeral I met a man. He said he was a fan of Marie's work, and has followed her animal activism. He told me that he traveled to Quorac with the hope of getting her to attend a graduation ceremony as a guest of honor and to present the diplomas. He stayed for a few days and we got to know each other. He told me Happy Harbor High School might be interested in a school psychologist. With some convincing they finally agreed and here I am."

His eyes narrowed a bit, he wasn't fond of another man being so close to her. _What is wrong with me? I barley know her it shouldn't matter who her friends are? _"So this guy…he lives in Happy Harbor?"

She nodded "Mhmm. I'm supposed to see him on my first day, Monday"

"He works at the school? What's his name?"

"His name? Snapper Carr." She returned to eating her brownie. Conner hoped the sweet taste would return her smile. He liked it when she smiled.

"Carr? Yeah I know him. He's a good guy, a nice guy. He actually used to be my teacher when I started going to Happy Harbor." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He knew Snapper for years, and was no longer worried that they had any kind of relationship. Snapper was happily married and was an honest. He glanced up from his coffee and noticed her studying him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Yes?"

"Well..I basically told you my back story. What's yours?"

He felt that he could open up to her, at least a little bit. He's never formally told anyone his story. They only people that knew were select close friends, and that's because they watched it happen. "Not much to say. Clark, my dad didn't know I existed for a few years. I finally met him when I was sixteen and he was all but eager." He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest "Doesn't matter now, not like I need him. I'm 22 years old." Megan could sense the broken, bitterness in his voice but waited for him to continue. "Anyway… My mom remarried to some Politian in Metropolis named Lex when I was a teenager" Conner wasn't very fond of either of his father's his biological or step. However, he couldn't explain this need to have some kind of approval from Clark. Clark had his own life with his new wife and there was no room in it for Conner. "I grew up with my mom and Lex. At seventeen to started to become more of handful I guess. Breaking things, fighting people, it was too hard so they sent me to the other side of the country to Happy Harbor. I went to a boarding school, then became a teacher." He smiled looking down "I was so destructive, and violent as a kid…All I needed was some guidance, and I hope that as a teacher I could help someone…As far as my mom and Lex go, I don't talk to either of them but Lex is still trying to get me to like him so he covers a lot of my expenses. I think he's just trying to outdo my birth dad."

She nodded and smiled "Have you ever tried talking to your real dad again?"

He sneered and took a swig of his coffee "No. Why would I? I don't even care. He's tried to get in touch with me a few months ago, but he wanted nothing to do with me before and I don't need him now. I don't need anyone. Clark was busy with his Metropolis journalism career, and his reporter wife. That's what mattered to him." She giggled and looked at him. Her sudden laughter caught him off guard. "What's so funny?" He wasn't used to people laughing at him, especially women.

"When I was a kid living in the orphanage I'd give anything for someone to say I love you." She smiled and shrugged "Maybe it was silly, but when I finally met Marie and she adopted me I was so happy to have a mom. Most of the other kids at the orphanage dreamed of a family with a mom and a dad, maybe even a dog or some siblings, but I was happy with just one person to love me." She giggled again "Here you are with a mom, a step mom, and a dad and a step dad. Call me greedy, but I'd love the attention." She ran her pale hand through her short ginger locks. "I kinda miss the attention to be honest…" He smiled at her again. Megan blushed softly at his smile. _What does that mean? Why doesn't he say something?_ She wondered. He was so hard to read, she usually read people pretty easily.

He leaned forward watching her. His smile subtly crept into a smirk. The smirk caused Megan's cheeks to heat up more. "Heh, you want attention?" his low voice laced in a subtle suggestive tone.

Her eyes sparked up at his voice. "Are you offering to give me attention Conner Kent?" her bold words surprising herself.

He smirked and took a sip of his black coffee. He briefly eyed her and looked down/ "Depends….Do you want my attention?"

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked away flustered. "I-I..um excuse me." Standing up she walked over toward the bathroom. Conner chuckled at her. There was something so welcoming about her. He's usually gotten everything he's ever wanted in his life, and for some reason he wanted her as well. He could sense how vulnerable and insecure she was, he didn't understand why. _Can't she see how beautiful she is..?_

The beautiful blonde woman walked over to Conner, cradling her stomach. "So….Megan's cute." She cheered. "Wally told me she's your new neighbor." She leaned on the table beside his.

The blue eyed man glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Artemis?" he groaned.

She giggled "Just some friendly advice Conner. I think you should ask her out, sweet girl like that could do you some good. That's all." Seeing Megan returning she walked back into the kitchen.

Conner stood up as she walked to the table. Both of them finished their coffee and Conner picked at most of his cake. He smiled at her "Ready to head back?" It was getting later and the sun was already beginning to set. He knew that she had a lot of unpacking and settling in to do. She nodded cheerfully and followed him out of the store. Conner looked back at his friends behind the counter "Put it on my tab" he waved and that made their way out of the café.

As they walked down the street the rain began to fall. Conner looked over at her surprised to hear her giggling. She twirled around and looked at him. "Rain!" she cheered. Growing up Quorac nightly showers were scarce. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. He quickly slipped off his jacket and drapped it over her head. Looking over at him she stopped and blinked "Y-You're giving me your jacket?"

He shrugged and tried to play off his rapidly beating heart. Seeing her getting drenched in the rain, or the way that she looked so innocent when she blinked at him caused him to get embarrassed. "What? You wanna get sick?" he shrugged and looked away. He tried his best to play it off; wishing she wore more than just a shirt and cardigan.

She blushed and held his jacket over her. "Thank you.." she walked closer to him as they got back to the apartment and walked up the stairs. As they stood infront of apartment B05. She handed him back his jacket. "Thank you for coffee, and helping me move, and…for walking me home."

"No problem your welcome" he smiled at her and looked into her bright honey eyes." He watched her as she looked down embarrassed and rambled on.

"I mean it's not like you had to go out of your way to walk me home, you live right across from me but I still appreciate it and well"

Conner found himself tuning her out and watching her mannerisms. The way her pouty lip stuck out, or the way that she talked when she was nervous. It was an adorable quality, but sometimes he really wished that she'd let them have a moment. He leaned closer to her and gently caressed her cheek. He heard her soft voice squeak right before he pressed his lips to hers. He smiled triumphantly as she responded to his kiss. Pulling away he looked down at her.

She looked up at him and covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks almost as red as her hair "Th-that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up…" she muttered.

He smirked and unlocked his apartment door. "G'night" he closed the door, and heard her squeak from behind the door.

Megan jumped around and covered her red cheeks. She leaned against her door as she tried to steady her heart. "He kissed me…" she whispered in disbelief. She dug her hand through her purse to fish out her keys and her eyes widened. "No…No..no..please. no" she slid to the ground and emptied out her brown leather bag on to the wood hallway. She found her wallet, her cell phone, her make up bag. "Where are they?" she tried to remember the last place she saw them. "Oh no Uncle John has them…" she sighed and called the landlord, hoping that he could rectify the situation.

"Hello? Um Hi. I'm your new tenant Megan Morse. I just moved into apartment B05 and I seemed to have locked myself out of my apartment." She tried her best to keep her voice down, not wanting to alarm Conner. "Yes sir. I understand I was hoping that you could come by and unlock it." She slumped against her door. "Oh…Ok…Yeah I'll be ok…thanks" she hung up her phone. Her eyes glance at Conner's door and she contemplated going over. Maybe asking for help, but she didn't want to take away from their moment. Deciding against it she started to doze off against her door in the hallway.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading. I've basically finished chapter 2 and I usually upload based on feedback. It turned out as good as I hoped and I plan on more cameos from the other YJ characters. Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2: In Your Eyes

Honest Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman and DC

Aurthor's Notes: Thanks for all of the kind reviews for Chapter one. I'm really trying to keep my updates frequent so reviews really keep me motivated.

* * *

Chapter 2: In Your Eyes

Conner walked inside of his apartment and smiled. Megan wasn't his first kiss, but it felt like it was the only kiss that mattered. He walked deeper into his apartment and slipped off his boots. He hung up his leather jacket and walked into the bathroom. Licking his lips, he slipped his shirt and jeans off and made his way into the shower. He chuckled to himself tasting the chocolate on his lips. He knew it was from Megan, the black coffee washed out the chocolaty taste in his own mouth.

After he showered and changed into a pair of black sweat pants, he rummaged the kitchen. He sighed softly seeing his refrigerators and freezer filled with frozen dinners. As a 22 year old, bachelor he found himself either eating out or eating sandwiches. He heard the faint sound of sneezing outside his door. Raising an eyebrow he opened his door, surprised to see Megan hugging her knees. Her cheeks were flustered. "Megan what are you doing out here? Are you ok?" he kneeled down beside her.

She looked up and gasped seeing him. She was more surprised that he was shirtless than she was to see him. "Conner…" her voice was small. "I locked myself out…the landlord said he'll be here in the morning" she blushed heavily feeling his hand against her forehead. He helped her up and guided her inside his apartment.

His apartment was clean, decorated in a black and white modern theme. He eased her to sit down on his couch. He felt her resist against him "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna get your couch wet."

He sighed "I don't care about the couch. I care about you." He raked his hand through his hair.

She looked up at him shyly, shocked by how sincere his words were. _He cares about me…?_ She felt her already rosy cheeks get brighter.

"What were you thinking Megan…You were in the rain, and it's winter…You need to get out of those wet clothes and take a shower." He studied her flustered face and gave her a warm smile "You can sleep here for the night. You can take my room I'll sleep on the couch"

She shook her head "I…I don't have any other clothes."

He pointed toward the bathroom "I'll worry about that. You take a shower." He gave her a kind a reassuring shower. She must have been in the fall for at least two hours in her wet clothes. He knew that Landlord Duncan kept the halls pretty cold.

Megan's head hung low as she walked into his bathroom. Somehow, arguing seemed futile, especially with Conner. Going into the bathroom, she was a bit taken back. It was much larger than the bathroom in her apartment, and it was surprisingly spotless. She looked over at the large shower and ran the warm water. She took a deep breath and began to shed off her clothes. It was nerve racking knowing that just behind that door was the stunning and handsome man that kissed her only a few hours ago.

Conner walked into his bedroom, and checked the bottom drawers. He pulled out a pair of short pajama pants, which obviously belonged to a petite girl. Then he fished out a V-neck white crop top and folded them together. Hearing the water beginning to run he leaned against the door. "Megan I'm gonna run out quickly to grab something for you. I should be back in about ten minutes."

She blushed softly and continued bathing in the warm water "Ok" she called out to him.

Conner slipped on a red T shirt and a pair of sneakers then hurried down stairs to his car. He drove a few blocks to a small boutique. Within minutes he emerged with a small pink bag and drove back home.

Megan turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She searched the bathroom until she found a hair dryer. She figured it was best to decrease her chances of a cold. She smiled at herself as she dried her hair. The shower felt amazing, it was much better than the type of showers that she had back home. She heard the front door open and heard a knock on the bathroom. She opened the door and poked her head out "Yes?"

He smiled seeing her in the towel. "I found these for you." He handed her a pile of clothes, neatly folded "And I got these for you. I hope they fit" she smiled kindly and took them. Conner walked back to the kitchen to find food to cook once again. This time he was a bit more motivated because he wanted to feed her.

She opened the bag and blushed to see the yellow lacy lingerie inside. She slipped on the panties and the bra. She gasped and covered her cheeks. More so because it was almost a perfect fit, partly because she's never owned anything like this. She twirled around for a bit and looked at the clothing he gave her to change into. The outfit obviously belonged to someone else. She felt her heart sank. _Of course he would have a girlfriend…_ She struggled internally trying to talk herself out of wearing it. She glanced at the ground to her sopping wet clothes and frowned. She had no other choice but to wear them. She slipped on the shorts and tugged at the hem. They were much shorter than her usual shorts and the shirt showed a bit more skin than she was comfortable with. She was self-conscious about her image. _I guess it's better than wearing a towel out there… _She gathered her clothes and walked out. She smiled following the smell to the kitchen where she saw Conner cooking. "Thank you"

Hearing her voice he looked up and saw her, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. The pants were a bit loose on her but he liked how she looked in them. "No problem. You hungry? I'm making hamburgers."

Her eyes widened "Really? I haven't had burgers in so long. I was probably six when I had one." She looked up. He watched as a smile crept on to her pale face as she recalled her childhood. Moving in with Marie Logan on the animal sanctuary obviously meant that she had to live a vegetarian diet. She didn't mind it, but occasionally she longed for meat. Even with the hopeful expectations of dinner, her mind couldn't help but think about whose clothes she's wearing.

He loved how wide her eyes got and how excited she was. "Just toss your clothes in that basket. I'll throw them in the wash." She nodded and did what he told her. She sat down at the kitchen bar and watched him. As he moved the beef patties to the bread he looked at her "Yes?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and fiddled with the hem of her shorts. "It's umm.. I was just wondering that…" she looked down, avoiding his gaze. Her eyes fell to look at the black cotton shorts. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me but…."she furrowed her brows as she desperately sought for the words.

Conner smiled seeing her struggle. From the way she was acting and where she was looking he assumed he knew what it was. He grabbed the plates and walked to the other side of the bar. He grinned down at her "You want to know who's clothes these are?" tilting his head to the side as to confirm her thoughts. She nodded quietly. "Heh, they're my cousins" he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine "Her names Kara. She comes to visit occasionally, and well" he chuckled "She makes it a habit to leave clothes here."

Megan felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest. "Oh?" she sparked up at him "Your cousin?"

He nodded "White wine ok?" he gestured holding up a seemingly expensive bottle.

She nodded smiling at him. Megan couldn't help but feel happy to know that they were a relatives clothing and not a girlfriend. Then it dawned on her, there was much she didn't know about this man. He had asked her out for coffee, but she didn't know if it was out of friendliness or if he was interested. Then he kissed her, but that could have been souly to quiet her nervous rambling. She'd been home school most of her life. Her only friends were the animals, and her brother Garfield. Conner was her first real kiss.

He set down the glass in front of her and took the seat beside her "Eat up". His voice pulled her out of her daze and back to reality. Dinner was pretty silent but he watched how happy she got eating the burger. He chuckled to himself at how excited the simplest things made her. She made him realize he took many of life's little pleasures for granted.

After dinner he pushed his table from the center of the living room floor and pulled out the sofa bed. He slipped off his red t shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket. Megan watched him from the side of the living room. Her cheeks flushed as he removed his shirt. _He's very fit…I would have never guessed that he was a history teacher._ Fiddling with her fingers she gazed over at him "I'm so sorry for being an inconvenience. It's really ok. I can sleep in here." She looked down sadly "I don't wanna put you out of your room."

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her "It's fine. I don't mind sleeping in here and I want you to be comfortable." For the past 22 years Conner's never cared about anyone more than himself. The closest person was Kara and even then it wasn't like this.

She smiled and walked back toward his room. Conner's eyes glued to how the soft shirt brushed against the small of her back. She looked back at him over her shoulder; Her bright honey eyes, peaking up between her dark lashes to meet with his. "Thank you Conner Kent" her voice was soft and sweet. She walked inside of his room and closed the door behind her.

Conner smirked and lay back on to the sofa bed and turned on his television "Good night Megan Morse…" the look that she gave him almost set him off the hormonal edge. _There's something about her…Something that calls me._ He wasn't going to ignore the obvious physical attraction or the sexual tension that he felt. He was going to act on it. Eventually.

Megan walked around Conner's room. The grand king size bed was set back into the room. He didn't seem like he was very interested in art, but he had interesting pieces around his room. One of which was a bloody interpretation of the classic Superman S shield above his bed. She looked over to his bed side and saw a photo in a frame of a young blonde woman and him on a farm. _I wonder if this is Kara? Wow….she's so beautiful…. _She crawled on to the bed and sat their quietly. The bed was far too large for a woman of her size. If she had it back home it would have held her mother, brother and herself with more than enough room.

The night came and went. Conner usually found it rather difficult to sleep, he considered himself to be quite the insomniac, but with Megan just a few feet away he couldn't help but relax. He woke up to start on breakfast, as he walked into the kitchen he glance at Megan's clothes "dammit…" he cursed to himself, forgetting to toss them in the dryer. He gathered the clothes and put them in the washing machine. Walking back toward the kitchen he passed his bed room and decided to check in on her. He opened the door and looked inside. "Megan?" he walked inside seeing that she was awake.

She looked at the framed newspaper clippings he had intricately placed on his wall. All of them from the Metropolis Daily Planet News Paper, she turned and smiled at him cheerfully. "Good morning" she chimed. He waved at her and walked beside her.

Conner couldn't help but eye her; she must have just woken up. Her short ginger hair astray from her slumber, and the way the cotton top dangerously hung from her shoulder, exposing her lacy bra strap. He couldn't believe how utterly breath taking she was. She didn't have to hide behind make up; she was a true natural beauty.

"These were written by your father right? Clark Kent?" she called to his attention.

Her sweet voice pulled him out of his daze, he looked down and nodded "Yeah…he wrote those."

She smiled and playfully rocked on her heals "I thought you didn't like your father." She looked into his eyes. "Conner Kent, how about you stop being a chicken and just call him. You obviously want to." She stepped closer "Life's' much too short for you to live in fear of rejection. You should take the time that you have and do what you really want to do"

He smirked looking down at her, his hand cupping her small cheek. He watched as her freckled cheeks heated up. He couldn't begin to explain how much he loved making her blush. Her full lips parted, as she took a shallow breath. Leaning forward he stopped just before her lips, his nose grazing against hers lovingly. "I really wanna kiss you right now…" he whispered. His hands slid down her sides, slowly, and lovingly; feeling her out.

Megan felt her heart increase as his nose grazed against hers; His lips mere centimeters away. She's never felt a man's hands on her before. Caressing, and touching her so gently, so lovingly. She longed for his touch again. Hearing his words she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Conner was shocked to feel her kiss him, but was more than happy to return the favor. He deepened the kiss; It wasn't as innocent as the first. It was as if he was testing the waters before. His tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance.

She gasped feeling his tongue against her lips. Conner smirked, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She blushed feeling him roam and taste her mouth. Her fingers slipped into his messy black hair, gently pulling him closer. He grinned against the kiss, his hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer against him. He effortlessly lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed. He heard her gasp and giggle against his lips as he laid her down. Giggling she looked up at him "Conner Kent what are you doing?" her tone playful, alluring.

He smirked, as he placed kiss from the side of her mouth down to her jaw. He trailed sweet, soft kisses down her neck and whispered in a low, seductive voice. "I'm doing what I've been wanting to do since I met you…"

She smiled as she squirmed from the ticklish kisses. Her eyes suddenly widen as she heard her cell phone from the living room "Conner that's my phone."

He continued to shower her with kisses, and chuckled "So?"

She giggled and sat up "I need to answer that" she playfully hit his chest and hurried to the living room.

Conner panted and followed after her, watching as her hips swayed ever so slightly. He chuckled as he leaned on the living room wall; she caught his gaze and giggled "Oh you are so making this up to me later" he watched her; a small smirk graced his lips.

Megan blushed as she fished her phone out of her bag. She glanced back at Conner's suggestive tone. She held the phone against her ear "Hello" she didn't realize how out of breath he left her. Her eyes cut at Conner, who was smirking triumphantly. Proud that he left her exasperated. "Yes, this is she." She took a deep breath and walked over to his front door, causing his eyebrow to rise. As she opened it Conner looked over her shoulder to see the building landlord standing in the hall. She hung up and smiled "Thank you for opening the door Mr. Duncan."

The black muscular man looked at her "No problem sweetheart. Sorry it took so long to get here." He smirked at Conner and waved "Conner, thank you for being so hospitable to your new neighbor." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Conner rolled his eyes "Whatever Mal…"

She looked back at Conner and smiled "Umm…thanks for everything Conner, but I should um…" she scratched the back of her head looking for words "I should get settled in. " she looked down flustered and hurried into her apartment embarrassed.

He frowned looking down and glared at Mal "You had to show up now"

He chuckled "Ha I didn't know red heads were your type Con." He nudged him jokingly, then walked down the hallway "I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run."

The raven haired man shrugged and smirked "I guess I'll have to wait until next time…" he closed his door and returned inside his home.

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews always motivate me to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3: Times Like These

Honest Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman and DC

Aurthor's Notes: Thank you for your kind words for my first two chapters. I've worked really hard on this chapter and I hope that you all will continue to support me. Remember to check out my other SuperMartian stories.

* * *

Chapter 3: Times Like These

Megan leaned against her mahogany door; her mind racing at every possible scenario of her moment with Conner. _Was I really going to give my virginity to a man that I've known for a day…? It's not like I have any other offers…_ She flushed more. Conner was sweet, and beyond handsome. He was also kind and friendly. She knew that he needed someone. Maybe she needed him, but being together felt right. She knew in her heart that if they were to have sex at that moment, she'd regret absolutely nothing. She bit her lower lip picturing him over her, his muscular body, his strong jaw line, and his beautiful bright blue hues, and jet black hair.

She took a deep breath, and looked at the pile of boxes that decorated her apartment "I guess I have to start at some point…" she mumbled to herself. Megan changed into a pair of comfortable, skinny jeans, and a white v neck t shirt; she turned on the radio. As the Pop hits station played she began to dance around and unpack the boxes.

After a few hours, the apartment was beginning to look like an actual home. She decorated the walls with paintings of animals, and family portraits. There was a faint knock at the door, but the music was much too loud for her to hear it. She giggled along with the song blasting from the stereo. She grabbed the box that held her books and began to place them on to the bookshelf. She danced around and sang along to the happy tune. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe~" she swayed and continued to fill the wood shelf.

Conner sighed standing in the hallway. Pressing his ear against the door he could hear music blasting and Megan's sweet voice singing along. His frequent knocks were unanswered. Before walking away he tried his luck with the door and smiled seeing that it was unlocked.

He grinned at her and walked inside. She looked like she was in her own world. Happy, and peaceful. He crossed his arms over his chest, a small plastic bag hung from his wrist. As the playful pop singer finished her chorus, Megan chimed along with the next line "Before you came into my life, I miss you so bad, and you should that I, miss you so so bad" she twirled around, as she danced. She gasped seeing her handsome neighbor standing there "C-Conner!" Her freckled cheeks turned a bright red as she hurried to turn down her radio.

He chuckled softly seeing her reaction "Please don't stop on my account" his grinned widened as he watched her frantically move around the apartment. "Which reminds me, I don't have your number."

She tucked her ginger hair behind her eat nervously "N-No…that's ok." She looked down at her bare feet embarrassed. "Umm..what are you doing here?" she slipped her hand in her back pocket and took out her phone.

"You were in such a hurry to leave my place earlier, you left your clothes, and your purse." He handed them to her in a plastic bag, and she set it on her table. He looked around at the decorations and punched his number into her phone. "You're just about done. The place looks great." He handed his phone to her.

She nodded and put her number into his phone and handed it back. "Thanks and yeah. Just a few hours of dedicated unpacking, but I'm glad to say that I'm almost done." She looked down blushing, rocking on her heels nervously. "It's not that…I was in a hurry to leave your place it's just that…I."

He could tell that she was nervous and he gently caressed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to pressure you to do anything you didn't want to do." He decided it was best to change the subject, he liked that he made her flustered but he wanted her relax and comfortable with him. "How about I order lunch? I know a great Vietnamese restaurant, and they deliver"

She looked up at him, her eyes bright from his offer "Sure, that sounds great. Thank you" she gestured for him to follow her into her living room. "I hope you don't mind the lack of utensils."

Conner smiled "Its fine. We can eat out of the cartons and they'll bring chop sticks" he fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocked the screen and scrolled through his address book. "Anything specific you want?"

She shook her head "You pick" she made her way into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

He nodded and held the phone to his ears. "Hey Jade, It's Conner. I'd like a delivery order of two large bowls of pho, and the beef noodle combo. Also bring a chilled bottle of your Ty-Ku sake. That'll be all, and instead of my apartment bring it to apartment B05. Thanks Jade." He hung up the phone and looked over at Megan, who was watching him from the threshold of the kitchen.

Megan blushed heavily seeing that Conner was wearing a form fitting black t shirt and a pair of fitted dark jeans. There was something very commanding about him, powerful. It could have been from an upbringing with that Politian his mother married. _As far as I know he could be some spoiled rich kid that's used to getting whatever he wanted…I wonder how many women he's been with… _She wanted more than a one night stand; she wanted to be with him. It obviously wasn't love at first site, but it was something. Something she couldn't explain. She emerged from the kitchen and handed him the cold bottle of water.

He smiled at her and opened the bottle; his eyes glanced down at hers. "It shouldn't be long, the Hanoi palace isn't far from here." He took a long swig of the water.

Her eyes widened "Hanoi Palace? I saw a special on that place on the Food Channel. It's supposed to be one of the best restaurants on the East Coast. How did you get a five star restaurant to deliver?"

He chuckled and sat down on the couch in her living room "I know the owner. I went to high school with her daughter." He took a slow sip and looked back at Megan. "You remember Artemis, from the café earlier? Well, her mom owns Hanoi Palace."

She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side from him. "I see, that's really amazing." She looked over at Conner and blushed heavily "Conner, I don't know how to tell you this but…." She took a deep breath and looked into his bright pools of blue. "I really like you Conner!" she blushed heavily and but down on her full, lower lip nervously.

He blinked over at her surprised by her words. Her sparkling honey eyes, glazing over with the thought of rejection. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was so taken back from her that he sat speechless. Of course he knew that she liked him, he thought it was obvious from their kiss. He wasn't used to moments like this. He's never had someone confess to him.

He felt his heart sink when he saw Megan look away. _That was so stupid…Why did I do that? What was I expecting him to say? _She stood up hastily, feeling tears prick the corner's of her eyes.

Conner stood up and grabbed her hand before she could run off. "Megan…I like you too. A lot." She turned to face him, and he frowned seeing the pools of tears that gathered in her eyes. He cupped her cheeks "I thought you knew how I felt" he pressed his lips against hers possessively.

She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheek. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck, as she tip toed to deepen the kiss. Her small muffled moans, echoed against his lips. His tongue roamed her mouth, dancing with hers lovingly. She pulled away, panting against his lips. Her honey eyes flashed up at him through her long lashes. She was surprised by his lung capacity. She giggled and brushed her nose against his, her fingers playing with the raven hair on the nape of his neck. "Don't you ever need to breathe?"

He chuckled and caressed her full hips. "I can hold my breath for a long time…" he boasted, and kissed her lips softly.

Megan looked up at him, her freckled cheeks, softly flushed. His intimate kiss left her feeling more bold than usual. She raised an eyebrow and brushed her lips against his. "I'd like to find out just how long you can hold your breath…" her sweet voice, was underlined in a soft seductive tone.

"You challenging me Megan?" he grinned at her; his free hand moved to pull her against his body hungrily.

She giggled softly, lovingly nuzzling her nose against his cheek. "Maybe…"

Just as Conner was about to lean down and capture her lips there was a knock at the door. His shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily. Megan giggled at his reaction as she pulled away to answer the door. He raked his hand through his black hair and frowned "I'm really starting to hate people"

She smiled at him "You're the one who ordered delivery" she opened the door and saw a beautiful woman in front of her.

She had to be about in her mid-twenties, Her black hair spilling over her shoulders, around her beautiful, exotic face. She wore a green, kimono top and a pain of dark jeans. She carried a box in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. "Delivery for Conner"

The blue eyed man walked up from behind Megan and took the box from the woman "Hey Jade, thanks."

Jade raised an eyebrow eyeing Megan, handing her the chilled bottle of wine. "Oh? Nice to meet you…" her voice had a tint of sarcasm. "Girlfriend?" she said in disbelief.

The ginger girl, quietly walked into her kitchen as Conner took care of the bill. It made her uncomfortable being alone with Jade. _I don't know if I'm his girlfriend….Everything happened so fast. He bumps into me, takes me out for coffee, lets me sleep in his bed because I locked myself out of my apartment, we make out, he comes to my place, and we make out again…._Her eyes widened. _I wonder if he thinks I'm easy…?_

Conner handed her a small stack of cash and closed the door. "You never answered my question!" Jade yelled from the hallway.

"Go away Jade." He walked into the kitchen and began unpacking the food. He glanced over at her and noticed that Megan looked deep in thought, as if she was having some internal battle. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He kissed her ear and leaned against her cheek "Don't think too much…" He remembered that she was a psychology major, he didn't want her to over analyze their relationship. She might realize that he really wasn't good enough for her.

She smiled feeling him sway her against his chest. She closed her eyes feeling his heart against her back. "Ok…" She poured the bottle of wine into two glasses and looked back at him. "You ready to eat?"

He grinned eyeing her, he watched as she subtly bit down on her lower lip. "Mmm…I'm craving something else right now" his tone seductive.

She blushed heavily and pulled out of his grasp "Conner~" She giggled and grabbed the two bowls and set them on the wooden dining room table. He followed behind her with the glasses and sat down.

Dinner was pretty quiet, only filled with small talk about Happy Harbor, and sites. After dinner Conner and Megan sat down on the couch, she cuddled against his chest and watched a movie with him. Although they've known each other for about a day they both felt so comfortable. Conner didn't want to pressure her into anything; he didn't want to risk losing her.

Megan glanced up at him nervously, through the strand of her ginger hair. Studying him, she watched him slowly exhale as his eyes were glued to a random movie on HBO. She had no idea what was playing and she didn't care. "Conner, Am I your girlfriend…?" her voice was almost too small to hear.

He grinned and pressed his lips against forehead "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her honey eyes widened, his question obviously taking her by surprise. "Yes…I do…but only if you want me."

He laughed and gently pushed her down onto the couch. He hovered over her and looked into her breathtaking eyes. "Of course I do. You're amazing." He kissed her full lips and smiled against them "Then it's settled." He sensually chewed on her lower lip "You're mine" he whispered in a low, sensual voice.

She felt his hand move to grip her hip; it moved the thin fabric of her t shirt upward; caressing her sides. His very touch against her bare skin sent goose bumps across her. "Conner…" she whispered quietly "I-I've never had a boyfriend before." She admitted.

He pulled back from her, his hand instantly retreating from her skin. It was as if he violated something holy; something sacred. He sat up on the other side of the couch, a look of disbelief on his face. His lips pressed into a thin line. "What?" _How could someone so beautiful have stayed single for so long? _"So, you're a virgin?" he raised an eyebrow.

Megan frowned as he pulled away from her. She couldn't believe how dirty he made the word virgin sound. She sat up slowly and reached out for him "Conner…" her head hung low. "Yes…" She choked out delicately. Then it dawned on her. _How many women has he slept with to make me being a virgin such a bad thing…?_

A part of him was happy to know this, glad that she's never been touched by another man. The other part of him knew he didn't deserve such a girl. "I should go" he stood up hastily.

"Conner" she grabbed his hand "its ok…" her voice was soft, loving. She moved her hand up to his forearm as she cuddled close to it. "Don't run away from me…" she brushed her head against his arm softly.

His shinning blue eyes gazed down at her; she peered up at him through her ginger bangs. _If she's really ok with this, then I should be too_. He pressed his lips against hers sweetly. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?" he gently ran his thumb across her lip. "8pm?"

She smiled and looked up at him "Like a real date?"

He nodded "I have a few papers I need to grade and I have some things I need to do, but I'm free tonight." He felt a need to take things a bit slower with Megan. He wanted to give her the world, and if he was going to be her first boyfriend he was going to treat her like a queen.

She couldn't hide the sparkle in her honey eyes "That sounds amazing." She walked him to the door and blushed "Wait. Umm…where are we going? What should I wear?" her voice was a bit frantic.

He chuckled, leaned down and kissed her. "Dinner and dancing" He caressed her cheek and winked at her. He wasn't a big fan of dancing but he wanted to give Megan everything. He knew how to dance because of his mother and ex girlfriend.

Megan waved as Conner walked into his apartment. She smiled to herself. "My first date…." She ran over to her couch and jumped up and down cheerfully. "I have a date!" _With a guy that had a five star restaurant deliver…_ She stopped the jumping and sat down on her couch, crossing her legs under her. "I need to buy a dress…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation. Now I'm back and ready to write. Now, to answer a few questions I got. ^_^

No, Megan and Conner don't have powers in this because it's an alternate universe. However, I made Conner strong and have pretty heightened senses but not super powers. I made Megan be a psychologist, learning how to psycho analyze people was pretty close to "getting into their head"

I've also wrote out my entire plot and I have a few more characters that'll cameo. Thank you for all of your support.

Chapter 4 is already in the making


	4. Chapter 4: Could Tell A Love

Honest Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics

Aurthor's Notes: I am still in shock at how amazing everyone is in supporting my story thank you so much.

To answer** xAsClicheAsItCanBe**- I should have been specific on what type of pho. I guess I didn't think of it. I'm half Cambodian and we have a type of pho but it was just like a standard one. I didn't know that there were different types of pho before you brought it to my attention. I'll try to be more accurate next time. Thank you XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Could Tell A Love**

After a few minutes Megan's excitement calmed down a bit; enough for her to leave her house without a beaming grin. She walked over to the door and slipped on her flats and grabbed her purse from the kitchen. She opened her wallet and sighed. Marie's always taught Megan to be practical, and to budget. _Well…it's my first date…I'll budget $100._ She blushed softly _Marie would kill me if she knew I would spend so much on a dress…but Conner was such a handsome and well off guy_. She walked across the hallway shyly. "Conner…" she knocked quietly. Shopping was going to be far more difficult then she needed it to be; especially because she didn't know where to go.

Conner opened the door; he wore a pair of eye glasses, a pen between his lips and a stack of term papers in his free hand. "Megan? What's wrong?"

She pouted a bit "I need to buy some clothes…Do you know any places where I can get a some dress…an affordable dress." She ran her hand through her hair nervously "I haven't exactly started work yet…so I can't spend too much on it"

He smiled and eyed her "Yeah, go to Love Labor Couture. Ask for the manager when you get there, and tell them you're my girlfriend. Lana Lang makes beautiful cocktail dresses"

She giggled "Do you know everyone in Happy Harbor?" _So I should get a cocktail dress…_ Most of her life she's never owned a dress, on the animal sanctuary dresses were not the most functional outfit.

"It's a small city, and that's my mom's store." he shrugged.

"Lana Lang the fashion designer, is your mother?"

He smirked "Get going Megan, I'll see you in a few hours. We can talk over dinner." he winked and handed her the address on a small business card.

Megan walked out to the parking garage and got into her silver SUV, she followed her GPS to Love Labor Couture. When she arrived, It was a sleek, white store; longer than it was wide. Everything was pure white; it reminded her of Conner's apartment. She knew how out of place she looked. All of the employees were absolutely stunning, well groomed blondes in fitted black outfits. The ginger girl nervously grabbed the strap of her brown leather bag and walked to the counter. "H-Hi…ummm excuse me-"

The blonde woman scoffed over at her "Sorry young lady, we don't offer public bathrooms."

Her honey eyes widened as her lips pressed together. _Sure, I may be dressed in jeans in a t-shirt but I'm still a person. Man up Megan! You can do this! _She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes "May I speak to your manager"

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder "There's no need to bother her. How may I help you?" she rolled her blue eyes.

"You can help me but getting your manager" she pressed on.

"What is going on out here?" A beautiful raven haired young woman walked out from the back room. Unlike the other employees, she wore a white blouse, and had long black hair, pulled back into a half pony tail. She glanced over at Megan and smiled. "Megan Morse?" The ginger girl on responded with a nod. She hurried over and hugged her, kissing her cheeks. "It's nice to meet you. My apologies on behalf of my rude staff." Her blue eyes glared over at the woman behind the counter. "I'm Zatanna Zatara, Conner told me I should be expecting you." She led her over to a rack of clothing. "You have a beautiful figure, and such gorgeous red hair. It reminds me of Lana's" she handed her a few gowns and coasted her toward the dressing rooms.

"Conner's mom's a red head too?" her voice in disbelief, she took the clothes and before she knew it she was in the dressing room. Everything happened so quickly, but her whole life in Happy Harbor has been so fast. She looked at the array of dresses that Zatanna handed her. Each made of the soft fabrics she's ever laid eyes on. Most of the dresses were things she's ever imagined herself wearing. However, one dress called out to her; A beautiful mint green strapless dress. She eagerly stripped away her jeans and T shirt to slip on the dress. The cotton and chiffon fell beautifully against her skin, caressing and accentuating each curve; the sweetheart neckline complimented her body stunningly. She smiled and ran her hand down her sides. She felt tears prick her eyes "This is beautiful…" she didn't need to try on any of the other dresses. This one was it. She walked out of the dressing room.

Zatanna smiled seeing the look in Megan's eyes "You look beautiful." She walked over to the shoes and returned with a pair of cream Louboutin Baloto high heels. Megan slipped them on and the strap criss crossed over her foot. "No, Love Labor Couture look would be complete without a pair of killer heels."

Megan looked in the full length mirror and barley recognized herself. "This is so perfect. I'll take it" she gently ran her hand down the side of the dress.

Zatanna smiled and walked over to the showcase and pulled a silver necklace with a small heart charm on it. Walking behind Megan she clasped the necklace on her. "A little bit of sparkle is magical" she smiled happily.

She walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. As she gathered the high heels and the dress the price tag caught her eye. The dress was a stunning $1053, and the matching shoes were $300. She felt her heart sank. _There's no way I can afford this…_She walked out of the dressing room, head hung low. "I can't take the dresses…"

Zatanna frowned as she typed up on the register. "I can have it delivered to your apartment for you."

Megan shook her head "I-I can't afford these clothes…"

The blue eyed girl walked over to her "Conner already took care of that." She giggled "He called earlier and told me his girlfriend was coming in to get a dress and to take good care of her."

She blushed heavily "He said that..?" she couldn't help but smile. Conner was so kind to her, so generous. She couldn't believe anyone could be that perfect. Zatanna neatly packaged the shoes and dress, and handed it to her in a shiny white bag accented with a bow near the strap. "Thank you" As she was about to walk out of the store she realized she was still wearing the necklace. "I almost forgot" she hurried to Zatanna but watched as she shook her head. "D-Did Conner cover this too?"

She leaned on her hand "Consider it a gift from me." Megan smiled feeling eyes glaze over. She mouthed thank you happily and walked out. It was rare for Conner to have a girlfriend. Zatanna wasn't very fond of his last girlfriend, but she liked Megan. There was something about Megan.

After Megan made it home, she spent the next few hours getting ready. However, Conner sighed at the stack of term papers in front of him. He grumbled to himself reading the essay. "Dammit Jamie….." he crossed out the paragraph. Jamie was one of his best students; sadly he struggled with internal problems. Always yelling and talking to himself._ I wonder if Megan could help him… she is a psychologist._ He looked at the clock and hurried to get ready for his date.

Megan looked at herself in the mirror. The beautiful dress draped against her curves, her hair and makeup stunning. She bit her lower lip anxious for tonight's events. She practiced walking in her brand new high heels, still in shock that Conner covered the expenses for her outfit. She heard the knock at her door and grabbed a small cream purse. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey"

He grinned and eyed her body. "You look beautiful" _I've got to give my mom credit. She makes some beautiful dresses. _

She blushed heavily looking at him. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a black blazer, and a T shirt with a red insignia. "Thank you. You-You look great." She felt her freckled cheeks heat up again. He handed her the bouquet of flowers and she smile at him. "These are gorgeous Conner" she hurried into the kitchen to place them in a vase.

He smiled "No problem, but we have a reservation so we she hurry." She followed him out to the garage. "Do you have a preference of what car to take?" he gestured toward the black SUV, and red sports car.

She looked over at him and back to the cars. Behind the SUV she noticed a black and red motorcycle. "Is that yours?" her voice filled with wonder.

He nodded "Yeah" he grinned and tilted her chin to make her look into his eyes "You wanna take the motorcycle?" She blushed and nodded slowly. It seemed that was all her body was going to allow her to do. She felt helpless as he brought her to his motorcycle. "He hopped on "Hang on tight ok?"

She slipped her purse strap over her shoulder and wrapped her small arms around his waist. He smirked and revved up the engine then pulled out of the drive way. She leaned her head against this back as they drove through Happy Harbor. Never in her entire life would she ever imagine that she would be in such an expensive gown on the back of a motorcycle. She giggled feeling the wind hit them. "Mmmm…this feels amazing"

He grinned feeling her smile against his back. "hang on" he took the corner fast and pulled up to a club. There was a long line of people outside and bright lights flashing. He turned off the bike and hopped off, holding her hand and helping her down. "You ok?"

She smiled and looked up at him "What a rush" she looked around taking in her surroundings. She looked at the people in the line for the club. For the little time that she knew him she wouldn't have thought he would have brought her to a club. _I guess there's a lot about Conner I don't know. _Conner handed his keys to the valet and guided her to walk into the club. All eyes were on Conner, he was handsome, strong, even mysterious. The amount of beautiful women watching him made Megan uncomfortable. She frowned a bit and hook her arm with his.

Conner smiled down at her as they entered the club. He's never seen her like this, almost possessive. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. As they walked inside they were taken to a VIP room. It was on the second floor and overlooked the dance floor. It was pretty secluded and quiet for a table in a club. Conner ordered a bottle of wine and looked into Megan's eyes. In the dark lightening, those bright honey eyes practically glowed. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You look amazing."

She blushed feeling his breath against her ear. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip "Thank you…" she smiled at him and looked around the VIP area "Ya know…You have a lot of authority in a club for a history teacher."

He laughed softly "It helps when my step dad is a politician, and my mom is a world renowned fashion designer." He poured Megan and himself a glass of wine. "But most of all it helps when you know the owner of the club."

Megan tilted her head to the side curiously. "Oh? The owner?"

"Conner!" they heard someone shout his name. Looking forward Megan watched a slim but muscular man in a suit walk over to them. His royal blue button up, open and exposing his chest; he had short black hair and wore a pair of sunglasses, even though it was dark in the club.

"Speak of the devil…" Conner mumbled and sat up to shake his hand "Dick, long time no see."

He chuckled "Nice to see you old friend." He glanced down at the petite red head sitting at the table "Nice to meet you...?" he raised an eyebrow.

She stood up "Megan Morse" she reached to shake his hand and he replied with a kiss. "I'm Conner's neigh-"

"My girlfriend." Conner interjected.

Dick smiled "Girlfriend? Nice to meet you Miss. M. Well I have to mingle but enjoy your date."

Conner leaned and kissed Megan's temple lovingly, and securingly. He wanted her to feel special. He turned to say goodbye to his friend "Thanks Dick?" he looked around to see that his friend had vanished. A loud cackle echoed through the area. "I hate when he does that" he and Megan took their seats and talked over dinner.

After dinner Megan leaned closer to him. His arm wrapped around her small frame "Conner, you have some interesting friends. How did you meet Dick? High school?"

He laughed and took a sip of wine "Nah, Dick and I met because his adopted father is multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne knows my step dad so Dick and I got to know each other that way." He sighed "He may not look it but Dick's only 18."

Her eyes widened "So your parents are friends?" she gasped "Wait how can an 18 year old own a club? He's not even old enough to get in."

He smirked "You can do anything when Bruce Wayne is your father and I wouldn't say Bruce and Lex are friends, but they know each other." They shared a few laughs and ate a delicious stake dinner. After their hearty dinner and a shared gelato Conner leaned down close to her "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

She shook her head nervously "I don't dance…I mean I don't know how to dance." She bit her lower lip "Can we go somewhere quieter?" she whispered into his ear shyly.

He nodded and grabbed her hand "Of course." He led her out to the valet and got back on to his motorcycle.

As he took off it looked as if he was taking her back to the apartment. Megan felt her heart sink a bit. She didn't want their date to end she just wanted somewhere more intimate. She looked confused when he drove past the garage to the apartment. There was a private beach behind their home. He parked his bike and took her down toward the water.

The way the full moon hit the water was breath taking. Megan slipped off her high heels and walked closer to the water. "It's so beautiful…" It was the first time she's been to a beach. "Maybe we can go swimming next time." She stood close enough that the water caressed her feet. She heard Conner rustling with something behind her but the water had her as a captive audience.

"That your way of asking me out on another date?" his voice a bit cocky. He walked beside her.

She looked over at him and blushed heavily. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. "C-Conner, what are you doing?"

He smirked "You scared?"

She stood up straight "No. It's just…"

He stretched "If you're not scared then come swimming with me."

She frowned and looked down at her dress. "But this dress…I don't want to ruin it…"

He laughed and shrugged "Then take it off…" he grinned and walked out into the water. Megan watched him bashfully as he took a few feet then dived into the water.

She removed her dress slowly and blushed heavily. She slipped the dress down to her ankles and took bit her lip bashfully. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered softly and slowly walked out into the water. She was thankful that she wore a matching pair of underwear. It was blue with white lace along the trim. She touched the water slowly and shivered. She stood in a few inches of water, barley getting her shins wet.

Conner resurfaced and walked over to her "What are you doing?" he smirked at her "Get in here." He gestured toward the vast ocean. His blue eyes traced her in the lingerie, which beautifully displayed her body.

She shook her head and he smirked. Walking up behind her he effortlessly scooped her in his arms. "Conner! No! Put me down! Put me down!" she wiggled in his arms as he walked deeper into the water. As the sea water reached Conner's abdomen he grinned at Megan. "Conner Kent if you don't put me down right now I swear!"

He chuckled and dropped her into the ocean. He smirked triumphantly looking down at her body. "As you wish"

She screamed once she hit the water, She stood up and gasped, her honey eyes glazed over in fury. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He looked down into her passionate eyes and her pouty lower lip. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, tasting the salt on her. She gasped into the kiss and held his forearm. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. Conner grinned feeling her deepen the kiss. His hands moved to grab her rear and pulled her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as her arms moved around his neck.

She pulled away from his lips momentarily, and moaned his name. "Conner…" she smiled and returned to his lips. He carried her out of the water on to the beach and laid her down on the sand.

He loved the sound of his name from her mouth. It rolled off her tongue when she moaned. He kissed her deeper, his tongue dancing with hers in a battle of dominance. Much to his dislike he was losing. His hand traced down her sides to the hem of her panties. "Megan…" he whispered as he kissed down her chest. He planted the sweet kisses between her breasts down her stomach. He had this amazing night planned out. Dinner, dancing, then going back to his apartment for some champagne, and if she wanted they could do something more. But seeing her like this, the fiery look in her eyes, her pouty lips and her beauty beneath the moon was too much to bear. He needed to seize the moment with her.

She giggled between the kisses and moaned softly watching him. "Conner…" she whimpered, her hand grasped his hair softly.

He glanced up at her; his eyes looked as if they were glowing in the night. He nuzzled his face against her skin and laced his fingers with hers. "Megan…if you want me to stop just..."

She shook her head and pulled him up to kiss her lips. "Don't stop…please" she begged. He leaned into her touch and nodded. His hands moved to caress her full chest, enticing sensual whimpers from her lips. "Conner…" she moaned out. She watched him remove her panties slowly. Her head fell back into the sand nervously, as she surrendered herself to the euphoric bliss of his love.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you. Reviews are always appreciated. Chapter 5 is in the making. XD


	5. Chapter 5: If Not For Ourselves

Honest Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics

Aurthor's notes: If you haven't yet please check out my other SuperMartian stories XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: If Not For Ourselves**

The bright Happy Harbor sun shined in through the red curtains. Megan sat up slowly, her body sore and tender. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she was in Conner's bed again. "How did I…" she rubbed her head. She looked down at her body and noticed that she was wearing Conner's signature black t shirt. She crawled out of bed and groaned feeling her poor leg muscles attempt to hold her up. "I'm out of shape…" she rustled her ginger hair and walked out of his room. She saw her raven hair boyfriend in the living room preparing breakfast. He only wore a pair of black sweat pants; he looked as if he must have been working out.

He seemed so young, and carefree. He looked up and smiled at her. "Megan, good morning." He walked over to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "How are you?" his voice filled with concern.

She smiled back at him and returned the kiss. "I'm fine Conner." She giggled "More than fine…but how did I end up in your bed?" she blinked up at him with her amber eyes, confused.

He brushed his nose against hers, as his hands rest on her hips. "You fell asleep on the beach, so I carried you back to my apartment."

"N-naked?" her voice panicked. _People saw me naked? They must think that I'm some kind of…I-I can't and even imagine how they must see me._ She thought to herself.

"Megan relax. It was two in the morning. No one saw you and I wrapped you in my jacket." He laughed and stroked her cheek "We were covered in sand, so I gave you a bath, you were half awake." He ran his hand through her hair "It was adorable" he kissed her temple.

She blushed heavily as she felt her memory come back to her. She was exhausted from their love making, and slightly intoxicated from her glasses of wine earlier. She giggled and laid her head against his chest. "Last night was…"

"Amazing" he looked down at her tilted her head up. He pressed his lips against her swollen, pouty lips.

She blushed heavily returning the kiss; pulling away she caressed her lower lip. "Ouch…" she looked up at him. Her lips felt raw to the touch, no doubt from their kissing the previous night.

He grinned at her "As much as I'd like to keep kissing you. We have work today, so eat up" he moved her to the dining table, where there was a stack of pancakes.

"You cooked?" she sat at the table.

He chuckled "I know a breakfast place that delivers"

After breakfast Megan hurried back across the hall to her apartment to change. She noticed she had a solid hour to get ready; she changed into a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She slipped on a pair of high heels and grabbed her black saddleback brief case and walked out of her apartment, locking the door. She looked up at the figure leaning on the hallway and blushed "This is what you wear to work?" she giggled and walked closer to him.

He wore a black T-shirt, brown leather jacket, and dark jeans. He grinned at her and caressed her cheek. "You're really dressed up today…" he kissed her lips softly.

She returned the kiss as she tip toed, pulling him closer. "Mmmm…well. Aren't teachers supposed to dress up? Besides" she twirled around happily "I spent hours choosing this outfit." She cheered.

He smirked and held her hand; walking her to his car "I hate monkey suits" he joked and brought her to the outdoor garage. For the little time that he lived with Lex his mother forced to him to go to special events and he had to wear suits.

She looked up at him, her honey eyes full of joy as she basked in their love. "So, is it going to be like this every morning?"

He helped her in his car and got into the driver's seat. "What? You don't like it?"

"N-No, I love it!" she blushed heavily looking up at him. "I just wanted to make sure it was like this." She watched him as he Conner drove them to the school, occasionally glancing over at Megan. She seemed nervous, happy but nervous. He couldn't tell if it was from what happened last night or if it was because it was the first day of school but he loved the look in her eyes. "So….Conner why do you hate suits?"

He smirked and signaled right before turning left. "My Stepdad's a Politian so he lives in a suit, my real dad's a reporter, he also lives in a suit, my mom attends business meetings all the time, in suits…Even my step mom wear's suits…I just got tired of them." He shrugged "A certain type of people wear suites." In the back of his mind he remembered his ex-girlfriend, she too was often see in a power suit, she was always the of authoritative type. He quickly shook the thought from his mind; he only wanted to think about Megan. Megan made him happy and Megan was where his future was going to be.

She looked over at him with her bright eyes "You don't like your mom, step dad, step mom, or dad?"

He glanced over at her, there was almost a pain in her voice. "I just don't trust people as much as I should…"

He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. Megan's honey eyes softened hearing that he didn't trust people. She placed her hand on top of his and stroked his hand with her thumb. "You know you can trust me…right?"

Conner eyed her and smirked "I know…" he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers lovingly.

She smiled against his lips and deepened it. Every time he kissed her she could feel the electricity surging through her body. She felt her freckled, pale cheeks heat up again as she cupped his cheeks.

The sound of hooting, whistling caused them to pull away from each other. Conner glared out the window, seeing two of his students walk past. "Haha go Mr. Kent" the brunette boy hollered.

"Si, mi hermano, who would have known Mr. K would be making out in the parking lot."

Megan blushed heavily embarrassed, that this was his student's first impression of her. Then she noticed the spark of anger in his eyes. "Conner" she placed her hand on his forearm and he grumbled to himself. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, I have to find my office."

He sighed and got out of his car, leading Megan inside the main office. She checked in with the principal and Conner brought her to her office. He frowned a bit seeing Snapper standing outside of the door. He looked over at Megan, her face lit up as she ran to hug him "Snapper!" she giggled. He scowled not liking that she was in another man's arms, or that he wasn't the one that caused that beautiful giggle.

Snapper smiled down at her. "I'm so glad you made it. I was worried that you'd get lost. I should have met you at the airport when you got here but I was out of town with my wife for our anniversary."

She gave him a kind smile "Oh no, it's fine. Really. I met Conner and he's been so kind and wonderful." The raven haired man walked up behind Megan and wrapped his arm around her. Almost as if stating that she was claimed.

Snapper raised an eyebrow. "Well Mr. Kent is a great guy, one of my best students."

Conner opened the door to her office "Yeah, well I'm not your student anymore. I'm your coworker." He gently led Megan inside the office.

The ginger girl gasped at how grand it was; Decorated with a large wood desk, a book shelf and a long black couch. It reminded her of her own apartment. "Wow…this place is huge." She walked over to her desk and sat at the computer. "Is this really all for me?"

Snapper nodded near the door "Happy Harbor High School gets a lot of kickbacks from donations and sponsorships."

Conner scoffed "Donations from LexCorp" Megan looked at him, blinking curiously. He sighed a bit "My step dad's company" she nodded and continued to explore the office. Snapper stepped out of the office momentarily and Conner wrapped his arms around Megan again. "My classroom is just down the hallway. I'll come find you for our lunch break."

She giggled her hands on his shoulders as she brushed her nose against his. She tip toed and pressed her lips against his. "Mmm…" she giggled and playfully bit his lip.

He chuckled and pressed against her "Don't start Megan…" he smirked and caressed her cheek; His voice seductive, and threatening.

Hearing an awkward cough Conner turned around and noticed Snapper standing by the door. He snapped his fingers together and smirked "Alight, let's get to homeroom gang. We need to introduce Dr. Morse" Conner sighed hearing the bell and lead Megan to his classroom. "She'll have to stop by each of the classes today and then the rest of the day is left for you to get settled in."

Reaching Conner's classroom the kids settled in seeing that they had visitors. Jamie elbowed Bart as they snickered and let out a whistled toward Megan. She blushed, stepping to hide behind Conner a bit. He gave her a comforting smile and gestured toward the class. "Shut up." His voice was strong and demanding. Megan noticed the dreamy look that his female students had for him.

Snapper stepped forward "Alright gang, I'd like you to meet Dr. Megan Morse. She'll be Happy Harbor's certified psychologist. Doctor, please tell us about yourself."

Megan stepped forward nervously "Hello, As Mr. Carr told you my name is Dr. Morse, I studied psychology at the University of Bialya, Specific studies in early childhood mental development, and mental instabilities." She rocked on her heels nervously. "I welcome anyone to visit me, even if you just want to talk," she looked over at Conner "Well Mr. Kent, the class is all yours" She waved goodbye and followed Snapper out of the room, she could feel Conner's bright blues gazing into her back.

After of what felt like an eternity of meeting homeroom classes Megan relaxed at her desk. She stretched out in her seat for only a few minutes before she realized that her office was reaching polar levels. It was already pretty cold outside, now her office was beginning to rival outdoor temperature. She looked around to try a find the thermostat; eventually she noticed it behind the coatrack. _Now that's inconvenient…_ The thermostat was locked behind a beige box. She looked up at the air vent and climbed up to move the fans. She slipped off her black heels and climbed on the couch. She reached up higher and higher trying to close the vents.

It was lunch time and Conner was on his way to go get Megan for lunch. He opened her office and saw her standing the top part of a couch, tip toeing to reach the vents. He smiled to himself and walked behind her. He wanted to make sure that she didn't fall and hurt herself. He placed his hands on her waist. Megan was so focused on closing the vents she didn't realized that Conner had walked in. She gasped and felt him lit her up so she could close the vents. He smiled bringing her down; he noticed her freckled cheeks were red. "Hey" he whispered against her lips.

She giggled and looked at him "Thanks" she smiled brightly and caressed his cheek "What are you doing here?" she asked as her hand trained to his jacket.

"It's lunch time. I hope you don't mind that I got food"

She smiled and followed him as he led her to his classroom. "I don't mind at all" He was such a caring person. It warmed her heart to think that there was someone that loved her so dearly. Once reaching his class she noticed that there were two sub sandwiches on the desk. He lifted her in his arms and sat her on top of the wood desk. She giggled at the suddenness and caressed his cheek. "Thank you"

He sat beside her and handed her a sub. "I hope you like it. It's a turkey and cheese." He unwrap his and took a bit.

She smiled at him and took the white paper off. She took a small bite "Mmmmm"

He chuckle "You like it?" he raised his eyebrow and took a bigger bite. She shook her head, replied with a smile and continued chewing.

After a few minutes one of Conner's students poked his head inside. "Mr. Kent you busy?"

Conner sighed "Yes I am Jamie. Go away" his voice threatening, due to the fact that Conner didn't take kindly to those that ruined his alone time.

Megan nudged him playfully. "Conner, its fine. I should get back to work anyway." She gathered her garbage and looked back at him "Thanks for lunch"

The raven haired teacher slumped and hopped off of his desk "What is it Jamie?"

Jamie smiled at Megan as she walked out. "Ummm I was having some problems with my project"

Megan made her way back to her office and finished exploring. She smiled to herself sitting at her desk. Never in her life would she have thought she would have something so perfect; First moving to America, then meeting and falling in love with Conner, now this perfect job. _If only I had Garfield…_She frowned remembering her younger brother. Her uncle insisted that he stayed in Quorac and finished his studies. He thought the sudden move would be too much for Garfield to handle so soon after the death of his mother. Megan wanted Garfield with her, but she wanted to ensure that she was making the right decision for him. She closed her eyes remembering her goodbye to Garfield.

_Quorac_

_Megan had her bags packed near the door, her brother crying watching her leave. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "Gar…..I'm going to miss you so much…" she whimpered the words out._

_He sobbed and hugged her tightly "Please, don't leave me too…I miss mom…Megan you're all I have….don't go."_

_She shook her head "Garfield….I-I…" she found it harder to get out her words. She didn't want to abandon him but she knew her Uncle John was right. "Gar, I'm going first. I wanna make sure that I can afford to take care of you. When you finish school this year, you can come and live with me." She rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "We'll be together again. I promise." She slipped off her necklace. Enclosed was a photo of Garfield, Megan and Marie. "Borrow this…and when you see me again…you can give it back" she smiled and kissed his forehead. It broke her heart to see her brother like this. He looked utterly broken. She held his shoulders in her small hands "Garfield, we have to be strong…if not for ourselves…then for mom" she smoothed down his red hair "I love you…" she stood up as her uncle ushered her out to the taxi cab. "bye Garfield…" she mouthed._

Conner poked his head into her office and smiled seeing that she had fallen asleep on her arms. _She's so precious…_He caressed her cheek with his thumb lovingly. _She's so small…so fragile…_He couldn't get over that she was a delicate little flower; and one that loved him. He brushed his lips against hers and whispered "Hey, Megan…wake up" his voice was loving, and warm.

Megan felt the warmth emit from his body. She felt her lips curl into a smile feeling his breath. Her eyes fluttered open as her honey orbs adjusted to the light. She was surprised to see her handsome boyfriend so close to her. "Conner…" Seeing him was the best cure to her nightmare of a memory.

"School's over, come on. Time to go home" he smirked at her.

She yawned, covered her mouth and stretched out. "What time is it?"

"School ended a while ago, everyone went home. It's almost 4 O'clock."

Her eyes widened "I'm so sorry."

He grinned "It's ok, with everyone gone I could do this" he scooped her in his arms and swung her around. He smiled hearing her sweet, innocent giggle fill the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her bag and carried her out.

She giggled against the crook of his neck. She gazed up at his perfect features; his strong jaw line, his bright, breath taking eyes, and his soft lips. She subconsciously reached up and caressed his cheek, her finger tracing his lips.

The gesture was small, yet unarming. Conner stared down at her stunned. How could such an innocent gesture cause chills to run up his spine? _She's amazing…_

His wide eye look surprised her "Conner…" her voice was soft, maybe even scared. He's never looked at her like that.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She was surprised by the kiss but responded as best she could. Personally, she believed that her kissing had gotten much better since she's been with Conner. After a few moments he pulled away and smiled. His eyes still looked lost, and confused. "What are you doing to me..?" he chuckled a bit. Never did he think he'd ever love someone as much as her.

She smiled and tilted her head "kissing you" she didn't understand what he meant, or that look he gave her.

He shook his head "That's not what I mean" he brushed his nose against hers. He walked her out to his car and set her gently on the ground. Then he opened the car door for her then started the car. "How was your first day?" he drove out of the parking lot.

She smiled looking at him "It was amazing, everyone was so welcoming" she eyed him and giggled "You're female students are smitten with you."

He raised an eyebrow and turned on to the next block. "Are they? I didn't notice." Conner usually brushed off things that didn't interest him. He knew there were moments that his female students made him uncomfortable but if that was the case he distance himself from them.

Pulling into the parking garage he helped her out and led her into the apartment building "What do you want for dinner tonight? I can cook you something" her voice was a bit hopeful. He's been taking care of her since she's got here.

"I'd love for you to cook" he smiled at her. Megan was surprised at how innocent and sweet his expression was. It was heartwarming. She laced her fingers with his and leaned closer.

Conner smiled and stopped in the hallway. "If you want to cook for me, we're going to need to go shopping." He scratched the back of his head nervously "I don't keep a stocked kitchen and I'm sure you haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet." His mother never cooked for him, and to think that this woman wanted to cook for him was unbelievable.

She giggled "I love shopping, how about stir fry?" she blinked up at him. He nodded and returned her smile. They made their way back to the garage and drove to the grocery store.

Conner's never been to a grocery store before. When he was a kid his housekeeper took care of the shopping, then as a teen in boarding school, the cooks got his food. Now as an adult, his mother still sends a housekeeper once a week to shop and clean for him. Going into a grocery store with Megan made him feel so domestic, as if they were a married couple. He looked down at her, she giggled leaning on his arm as he pushed the cart. She occasionally grabbed a few ingredients.

She looked up at him with her bright eyes. She noticed that he was pretty unresponsive, as if he was in deep thought. "Conner? You don't have to shop. We're pretty much done, so if you wanna wait outside…"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I-I've never been shopping like this…" he blushed a bit "You make me feel things that I've never felt before…but it feels so natural…" he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll never leave your side."

She gasped and returned his kiss and blushed heavily. She looked up at him, in shock. His words _I'll never leave your side..._ Rang in her ears. She felt loved when she was home in Quorac. She had the love of her mother, brother, and uncle. However, the love Conner made her feel was so different, but so welcomed. She smiled at him "I'll never leave your side either…"

He blushed a bit and pushed the cart. He liked knowing that she felt the same way. After they finished shopping they returned to Conner's apartment and Megan began to prepare the food. Conner awkwardly sat at the couch waiting for her to cook.

She watched him and giggled "Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

He shrugged and walked inside. He knew how to warm food up, so how hard could cooking be? "What do you want me to do?"

Megan sat down the green peppers in front of him "Just cut these up" she grabbed a knife and began to slice the peppers "Like this. Think you can handle it?"

He smirked confidently "Of course I can" He took the knife and slowly but steadily began to cut the peppers.

The ginger girl giggled to herself at his slow pace. She began to season the chicken. Her mind wandered back to last night. It was magical, beautiful and everything that she could have hoped for. However, she wanted to repay the favor. She wanted to show him that she was fully capable of seducing him. She took a deep breath and attempted to be confident; Confident in her own skin and with her body. As she moved across his kitchen and began to cook the other ingredients she passed by him; Grazing him with her hand, her hip and her backside.

Conner felt his cheeks blush at each little movement she made. He eventually set down the knife and grabbed her by her arm as she brushed past him again. He peered down at her, his blue eyes filled with lust. "Ok Megan…you have my attention." He whispered against her lips.

She gasped feeling him pull her against him "C-Conner…" she whimpered before she kissed him deeply. She took control of this kiss. She tiptoed and pulled him closer. Her hands worked at his jacket, slipping it on the floor.

He grinned and nibbled on her lip "Is there something you want?" he asked innocently. He knew exactly what she wanted, because he wanted it too. Maybe even more than her, but he wanted to hear her say it.

She blushed heavily and avoided his gaze "Con…" she pouted and pulled her lip from him "I want you….please"

He smiled "Then you can have me"

She blushed harder "What about dinner?"

"We can eat later" his voice was demanding, and lustful. His eyes shinned at her "Put the food away" he whispered as he moved away from her and began packing the food into the refrigerator. Once she put the chicken away he scooped her over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed and began unbuttoning her blouse. "I hate buttons" he pouted a bit.

She giggled at his child like pout. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. "Don't get all pouty" she giggled.

"Fine" he chuckled and ripped opens her blouse and tossed it aside.

"Conner~!" She sang his name against his skin playfully hit his muscular chest. She loved this untamed animalistic side of him.

He smiled and kissed her neck; his hands traveled lower to her hips and tugged her skirt down. Once again she felt his love for her; His breathtaking, heartwarming way of affection. Her moans filled his bedroom, and their early dinner was a distant thought. There appetites for food were replaced with their lust for each other.

Meanwhile a private jet was making its way to Happy Harbor. There was beautiful blonde woman sat and sipped on her red wine. She glanced at her agenda and smirked. There was a small photograph of Conner with the blonde woman wrapped around him. Her well-manicured red nail traced over the photo as she pursed her lips "It's been too long Conner…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

I'm really sorry for the delay. Thank you for support, special thanks to **Hybrid301**, **xAsClicheAsItCanBe**, **YoungTitansEvolution**, and **RavenStar01** for your constant support

Chapter 6 is in the making and I believe it should end at chapter 11/12


	6. Chapter 6: You're All I See

Thank you for your kind reviews and special thanks for **monikazee **for noticing that I used quotes from the show in my writing. ^_^. I've been getting a lot of pressure to update sooner and I'm working on it. I update my stories once a week and all of my chapters are a least 8 pages long. I try to edit it them so there are no careless spelling mistakes so please bear with me. I also got a few new viewers so thank you to whoever's been recommending my fanfic ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: You're All I See

It's been almost a week since Megan moved to Happy Harbor. School was becoming more comfortable and she felt her relationship with Conner growing more each day. Never in her life would she have thought that she could love someone so much, or that he could love her too.

It was late at night, Megan cuddled on to her couch in her apartment. She took a sip of her coffee and made herself more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of eye glasses held up her novel. It's been hard for her to catch up on her reading lately; she's spent almost every night at Conner's since moving to Happy Harbor. Not that she mind, but even couples need their own space. At least, that's what the heroin in her novel insisted on. Opening her book she noticed the scrap piece of paper that held her place beside the bookmark. She gasped. _I can't believe it's still here._ Her bucket list was scribbled on the back. "Number one, go to America" she smiled "Check. Number two, start a career. Check" her eyes roamed to the next one. "Number three, start a family." She remembered writing the list when she first started college. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips. _I've met an amazing man….and I can see a future with him. A family with him…_ She crumpled the paper up "I don't need this anymore…" she tossed it toward her trash bin; to her dismay the overfilled bucket rejected her paper. _Hello Megan, how can I forget it's trash day?_

She grabbed the trash bag and walked out of her apartment toward the trash shoot. As she walked down the hallway she passed a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde hair, and wore a fitted black cocktail dress. She figured someone in the apartment had a date. "Pardon me" she smiled and walked past her.

Megan tossed her trash down the shoot and made her way back up the stairs. _Wow she was really pretty…I wonder who she's here to see. _As she approached the top of the stair case she saw the woman standing outside of Conner's apartment. The blonde knocked on his door and Megan stood behind the corner. _Why am I hiding? I live right there…Come on Megan man up! Just walk to your apartment. So what if he has a friend visiting. A beautiful friend…._

Conner opened the door, shitless and smiling "Megan?" his smile fell as he noticed that it wasn't his adorable ginger before him. "Cass-" She smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. He pulled her away, breaking the kiss instantly. "Stop, Cassie!" Megan cringed as her eyes watered. A small gasp escaped her lips and caused Conner to look over at her. "Megan no…" he reached out for her.

She shook her head and walked out from behind the corner. "Don't…" was all that she could utter before pushing past him and going into her apartment. She closed the door and hurried into her bedroom. She locked her bedroom door and felt her tears steam down her cheek. Somehow that was the type of woman she always imagined Conner with. _Beautiful, blonde, rich…How could I be so stupid to think he'd love a freckled, red headed, orphan?_

Conner frowned "Dammit!" Megan's never brushed him off before, never pushed him away. He glared at the blonde beside him "Why are you here Cassie?"

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm in town working on a business deal. I may be opening up another sister museum in Happy Harbor…so I thought I'd give my favorite guy a visit." She winked. "Can I come in?" she pushed past him and walked inside of his apartment "Sensitive neighbors, by the way. She looks new." She sat on the couch and noticed he had two glasses of wine on the counter "Expecting me?" she raised an eyebrow and grabbed the bottle, pouring herself a glass.

Conner took a deep breath and glared at her. "You need to leave now." His voice was menacingly threatening. _Megan please forgive me please…._All he could think about was Megan hating him.

Cassie flipped her hair and looked over to him. His tone was very new to her, this wasn't the Conner she remembered. She stood up and placed the glass back on the table. "Why?" she sashayed toward him. "Because I made your neighbor jealous?" she touched his chest eyeing him. "If she hoped to hook up with you, someone needed to burst her bubble…" she whispered into his ear with her painted red lips "You're way out of her league."

He stepped back from her. Her touch was no longer welcomed; he felt a chill run through his body. His mind praying that Megan could forgive him. "You can't just show up out of nowhere and expect to hook up with me. I moved on Cassie. Megan is my girlfriend….I love her."

Her blue eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. _He's never said that about me…._She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. "I had no idea…I'm sorry." She laughed "I guess I should have known, you couldn't wait around forever." She shrugged. "I wish you two the best of luck." she glanced at the door. "I should leave….you need to go straighten things out with your girlfriend" her voice strained on girlfriend.

Conner eyed her skeptically "You're ok with this?" He knew Cassandra Sandsmark and she was not the type of give up so easily.

She laughed haughtily "Give me some credit Kent. I know when I'm not wanted." She winked at him and smoothed her dress down "I'll go check into a hotel." She stopped by the door smiled "Oh I almost forgot. I saw your mom when I was in Metropolis and they're having the annual LexCorp charity ball. She said she wanted you to attend this year."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded "Thanks, I'll give her a call." His tone was short. He just wanted Cassie to leave so that he could check on Megan.

The blonde sensed his impatience and smirked "I get it Kent, I'm going I'm going." She walked out the door and walked down the hall. Once she disappeared down the stair case Conner walked to Megan's apartment.

He opened the door. He was surprised that it was unlocked; it wasn't like Megan to leave her front door unlocked. He walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door "Megan please…" his voice was terrified that she'd reject him.

Megan cried into her hands, hearing his voice caused a rush of panic in her. Her amber eyes widened as she scrambled. Her heavy heaves increased with her panic.

Conner could hear her dry heaves and frowned "Megan please! Let me explain!" he hit the door harder. "Open the door" he shook the handle.

Megan couldn't face him. She was terrified that if she came in contact with those bright blue eyes she was doomed. She couldn't stay mad at him. _Why do I want to be mad at him?_ She wondered. She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and hugged it tightly against her chest. "Go away…" she forced out. It killed her to say that, she wanted nothing more than him to come inside of her room hug her. Hold her tight and tell her it was a misunderstanding. She didn't want to hate him.

He sighed hearing her soft broken voice. "Megan I'm coming in." With one swift force he pushed open her bedroom door. The sight before him broke his heart. His beautiful Megan, crying in bed, her freckled face tear stained. He frowned and approached her slowly, and cautiously. "Megan….don't cry." He crawled on to her bed and sat beside her. He effortlessly pulled her into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly.

Being in his arms broke her. She whipped her tears away as she sobbed into her pillow. "Wh-who-wh" her voice choked up as she bit her lower lip.

"Shh….don't please" he hugged her closer. Conner's never been good with emotion, ever. His mother Lana, used to be sad all the time but when she met Lex she began to become stronger. Other than that Conner's always surrounded with strong willed people. Cassandra never cried. She was tough, cold, even heartless. Megan was so different; vulnerable, and he never wanted to see her cry like this again. He knew what she was trying to ask, and he owed it to her. "That was my ex girlfriend Cassie…She didn't know, but I explained it to her. I told her that you are my girlfriend and that…I am in love with you."

Megan knew she was overreacting but a part of her worried. Her insecurities were never known to Conner; however she constantly struggled with her image. "She's really pretty…how can you go from someone so beautiful…to me."

His eyes widened at her words. In shock, in disbelief. He tilted her chin to look into his eyes as he stroked her tears away. "Megan. You're beautiful." Her honey eyes stared at him, as if she didn't know what to do with his statement. He smiled at her softly and laid her down. "We should go to bed." He cuddled against her back and wrapped his arms around her.

Her sobs began to quiet more, until they slowly disappeared. She didn't know how much time actually passed as they laid silently in bed. "Conner…are you still awake?" her voice was small, almost too small. If Conner didn't have remarkable hearing he wouldn't have heard her at all.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder "What is it?" he was grateful that she was willing to speak to him.

She shuddered a bit and took a deep breath. "Growing up in Quorac was not a happy time for me…I look different from the people there…red hair, freckles, these were uncommon traits..." She looked down. "I was…am…undesirable."

He had to suppress his anger. "You are so beautiful it's breathtaking." _How could someone so beautiful feel so bad about themselves? _Emotional moments made him uncomfortable but he needed to make sure she knew how much she was loved. He felt her relax in his hands and lean her head against his chest.

"Conner…can you tell me about her..?" _Do I even want to know…?_ A part of her feared the truth, but she knew that it was better if she knew what happened between them.

"Cassandra…Cassie and I met when I moved to Happy Harbor. She volunteered in the library of my school. I was in the library a lot because it was quiet." He sighed and held her close "Everyone was afraid of me…They're heard stories about what happened at my old school…all of the fights. Cassie didn't seem to care. She gave me a chance, but behind that nice persona she gave off lied something more." He felt Megan tense; he smoothed down her hair trying to calm her. "Cassie and I dated, but I can honestly say there was no love….only lust. It was physical and when Cassie got bored, she left to peruse her career."

"How long did you date?" It pained her to hear that they had such a physical relationship. She wondered if Conner was truly satisfied with her. She was so inexperienced, scared, and lost when they made love.

"Three years…"

"What does she do?"

"She owns a chain of museums. The Sandsmark Museum of Greek Mythology"

Megan nodded to herself. Although she only saw Cassie for a few moments she realized that Cassandra was confidence personified. A level of confidence that Megan didn't think was achievable. "What did she want…?"

He sighed "It's hard to tell with Cassie but it seems that she wanted me…for a night." He kissed Megan's head "But that's over. I told her that I loved you and she left."

Megan smiled to herself and relaxed a bit. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, however harboring in the back of her mind she wondered if Cassie truly did just give up. People that are born with a silver spoon in their mouths usually had a sense of entitlement.

The night's events had worn the couple out. Moments after Megan finally fell asleep Conner's subconscious joined hers.

Off in a suite of the Happy Harbor Hyatt laid a beautiful, blonde, woman in a silk red nightgown. "Moved on huh…Conner moved on. I don't buy it." She took another swig of wine from the bottle.

A handsome, black haired, young man stood in a suit by the suite door. He had a communication device in his ear. "Ms. Sandsmark, why sulk over the matter? You left Mr. Kent years ago."

She glared at him with her piercing blue eyes and stood up hastily. She sauntered toward him and pressed her manicured finger against his black tie. "You listen to me and you listen to me good Tim. A Sandsmark always gets what she wants." Her voice stressing the word always.

The young man gulped feeling her nail against his chest. Cassie was a petite woman; however that made her all the more freighting. "Y-Yes Ma'ma."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now go fetch me another bottle of wine." She shooed him out. Tim walked out and sighed. It was abnormal that a museum owner would have a body guard but Cassie was not just the owner of the Museum line but one of the richest women in the East Coast. Tim was a few years younger than her but a skilled fighter, and detective. He led Cassie's security team.

Back in Megan's apartment, her alarm sounded off. Conner groaned and covered his head with a white fluffy pillow. "Ughhh Megan it's Saturday….why do you need an alarm?"

He looked down and saw Megan sound asleep against him. He sighed and tried to turn off the alarm, sadly it wouldn't turn off. He glared at the clock and threw it against the wall. It broke on impact. Conner smirked triumphantly and relaxed back into bed, he noticed Megan starting to stir in her sleep. He kissed her forehead, trying to relax her.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him "Conner….what time is it?"

He held her close "It's early, go back to sleep." She smiled up at him and rest on his chest again. She looked so small on top of him, but she always looked that way. Small, fragile, and wide eyed. "Something you want to ask me?"

She shook her head "No…I just…n-never mind…I should go get ready." She attempted to crawl off of his chest but in one fluid motion, he rolled over and pinned her beneath him. She gasped and knew it was futile to try and push him off.

Conner smirked "Tell me. Please"

She took a deep breath "I...Are…Are we serious? I mean the relationship…" she avoided his gaze.

Her question disarmed him. _That's what she was worrying about?_ "Yes. I want you to meet my mother"

Her eyes widened "Really?"

He nodded and crawled off of her. "Yes. She's having a charity ball and I'd like you to come as my date. We can consider it a vacation to Metropolis."

Her eyes widened as she sat up "I… can't afford a trip out of the state right now…and I…I wouldn't know what to wear to a ball…." She hated being poor. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough for him.

He furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? Zatanna could hook you up with one of my mom's designs and I'll pay for the trip." He stretched and kissed her cheek "I'll go and let her know we're coming. Then I'll be over a little bit later."

Before she could object Conner had already left her. She sighed and got out of bed, walking into the living room she stopped by a mirror. She looked at herself, mentally comparing herself to Cassie. She frowned and ran her hand through her short red hair. _Ugh….why'd I cut my hair…?_ She liked her short hair but suddenly she became envious of Cassie's hair, and the way if fell past her shoulders.

Conner paced in his living room and dialed his mother's numbered. It's been a few months since he's spoken to her, he wondered if she'd be angry. The phone rang and rang on the third ring her assistant picked up. "It's Conner Kent…yes Lana's son. Could you put me through…Now." His patience was running thin. "Mother" he spoke hearing her voice.

"Conner…it's been so long are you ok? Have you been eating? Cassie said she'd stop by and check on you. I've been so worried about you I just-"

"Mom. I'm fine. You can't just tell Cassie to stop by and check on me. She's done more harm than good…she always has." He tried to suppress his anger and took a deep breath "Look, I called to tell you that I'd be at the LexCorp Charity, and I'll be bringing a date."

He could hear her smiling through the phone "That's great Conner. I miss you….it's this weekend. I hope to see you and Cassie soon and it's a masquerade this year."

"Cassie isn't my date!" he could hear a faint gasp "I'm sorry…Her name's Megan…and she's the most remarkable woman I've ever met…and I want you to meet her…" before she could respond he hung up the phone. He knew she like Cassie. Cassie was everything Lana wasn't growing up. She was born into money opposed to Lana that had to struggle. He walked back to Megan's apartment and saw her examining herself in the mirror. She turned and checked out her body. Her hand grazed down her soft sides. There was a subtly sadness in her eyes. He grinned "What are you doing?"

Her head shot up at his voice as she blushed heavily "Conner, Hi" she nervously looked away, embarrassed at him catching her off guard.

Conner smirked and walked inside. He wondered what she was doing; he knew she wasn't looking at herself for her own vanity. Not like Cassie would do. Megan was doubtful, almost uncertain. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "I told my mother that we'd be joining her this weekend in Metropolis.

She leaned her head back on him and smiled "What should I be expecting? I've never been to a Charity ball before?"

He began to sway her in his arms "Think of people dressed up, dancing, and having a huge dinner and continuing to make large donations for a random charity. My mom and step dad are hosting it. My real dad might be there….reporting, maybe with my step mom. My cousin Kara might be there too..."

Megan couldn't hide her joy; she looked forward to meeting his family. She was happy that he wanted her to meet his family. But, deep within the pit of her mind she wondered if they'd approve of her. _What if they don't think I'm good enough for him…_

He felt her tense and furrowed his brows "Stop that….don't over think this. You're going to meet them and they're going to love you." He kissed her temple.

She looked up, catching his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. "Will Cassie be there?"

He sighed "Yes, LexCorp contributes heavily to her company and she campaigns for my step-father."

Megan felt a pang in her heart. "They liked her…when you guys dated." It was a statement that needed no response. She could tell that they liked her, what was there not to like about Cassie? Beautiful, powerful, rich, successful, and confident. It was all a bit overwhelming for her.

He shrugged "They'll love you" he encouraged and kissed her cheek. He scooped her in his arms and spun her around. The sudden action enticed a carefree giggle from her lips. _Oh how I missed that sound…_ He could sense how serious the situation was getting. _Why doesn't she understand how much she means to me?_ He was surprised to feel her lips press against his. He closed his eyes, groaned, and reciprocates, laying her down on to the couch cushion. And soon they're lost in each other again. He needed this as much as she did. Conner could express physically how much he loved her, and at that moment Megan needed physical reassurance.

After they're love Megan awoke, she felt Conner's arms around her waist as they lay on the couch. She could hear the sound of him breathing against her ear, each breath he took in tickled her skin. She looked out into the distance; their clothes scattered on her wood floor, her mind wandered back to Cassie. For some reason she couldn't shake her from her mind. _After everything I've been through in my life…meeting Cassandra was single handedly one of the most intimidating things ever. _She was all of Megan's insecurities personified._ She had the air of Aphrodite, she was so stunning. Beautiful and well groomed, no doubly from a rich upbringing and more deserving of Conner than I…_Although she rationalized that Cassie was better than her, she couldn't let him go. She wasn't going to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to her.

To be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for your patience; I was about two days late updating this. I usually update my new chapter every Sunday but everyone's kind reviews were a great motivation. Please continue to support me. A special thanks to everyone that messaged me, sorry it took so long to reply. I usually check my messages once a week, and I was surprised to have a handful of massages this week so thank you for all suggestions and support.


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Somewhere

As an apology for updating two days late last week I'm doing a double post so both chapter 7 and 8 are now up. Thank you for you kind words and reviews everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Someone Somewhere**

Megan crawled off of her couch and gathered her scattered clothes. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and walked into her bedroom to get her robe. The cotton, white robe fell about mid-thigh. She wondered what meeting Conner's parents was going to be like. Then it dawned on her. Her amber eyes widened as she shook Conner awake. "Conner! Wake up" she kneeled beside the couch.

He groggily woke up and looked at her. "What's wrong? What happened?" he sat up and as the red blanket fell off of his chest and covered his lower body.

She looked at him; panic filled her eyes "Conner when you talked to your mom this morning she told you that the charity event is this weekend?"

He nodded and raked his hand through his black hair "Yeah…So?"

"Conner it's Saturday morning! We need to get to get plane tickets, I need to find a dress, pack, we need hotel reservations. We-"

He pressed his lips against hers gently to silence her and calm her down "Shh….it's ok. It's not until late tonight. It's only a four hour flight and we can charter a plane, we'll be staying at my old house and we can stop by my mom's store before we leave." He kissed her forehead "So relax"

She blinked at him and took a deep breath. "Ok…I get it." She smiled at him and grazed her soft lips against his. Before he could return the kiss she pulled away. "I'm going to go get dressed."

As he was about to lean in he frowned feeling her pull away. He grumbled to himself and pouted _Tease…_ He thought to himself and smiled, lying back on to the couch.

"Conner, go get dressed" she poked her head out from her bedroom.

He smirked and got off of the couch and slipped his clothes back on. "Alright…alright..." he looked back toward her bedroom. "Come shower with me."

"No, we have a lot of things we need to do today." She called out and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a long sleeve white shirt. She slipped on a jacket, her boots and walked into the living to see Conner still standing there. "Conner, go get dressed please."

He smiled seeing her. She looked beautiful in whatever she wore. He watched as she subtly ran her hand down her hair as she searched for her purse. "I'll be right back." He walked across the hall and quickly grabbed a plane T shirt and a clean pair of jeans. A few minutes later he walked out of his apartment and saw Megan waiting in the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her to the garage so that they can drive to Love Labor Couture.

Once they've arrive Zatanna brought Megan to the evening gowns. Her honey eyes sparkled looking at the choices. Megan was always drawn to green gowns, growing up her mother always reminded her that green looked stunning with red hair. Megan's hand gently grazed against the material.

Zatanna's smiled softly "I think that dress was made for you Megan…" she encouraged and took it off the display. She looked back at Conner and smiled "We'll be right out Conner." The dark haired girl and Megan went into the dressing room leaving Conner waiting in the lobby area.

Megan looked at Zatanna; she noticed that something was off. Although, she only met her one other time she seemed distracted this time. "Zatanna…Is something wrong…" her voice was soft once they were in the security of the dressing room. She's always been such a caring person, and if she's learned anything in her psychology classes it's that Zatanna was being withdrawn, and troubled.

Zatanna's head hung low as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…this isn't professional at all. I.." she covered her mouth.

The ginger girl guided her to sit down "Please…talking about things make it easier to go through. I know you don't really know me but…I'm here if you need anything…"

Zatanna hugged her, soft tears rolled down her cheeks. She was always raised knowing that it really did help her get through things to talk about it. "My father…died two nights ago…" she sobbed into Megan's shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she smoothed down Zatanna's black hair. "I'm so sorry….I know what it's like to lose a parent…My mom…was killed in a car accident not too long ago…"

Zee looked up at her and frowned "I'm sorry too…but this was my fault…" her words choked up as she covered her mouth again. "My fault..." she closed her eyes remembering the moment.

_Her father was struck down by the truck; she was only a few feet away. She hurried to hold him "Dad!" she cried trying to deal with the massive amounts of blood._

"_Zatanna…." He groaned "Remember…I love you…" his eyes closed._

"_No! Please this is my fault….Dad don't! Dad!" she shook his no lifeless body and waited for the medics to show up._

"We got into an argument. He wanted me to take over the family business and stop selling dresses but…I got so mad, I stormed out…" she took a deep breath as she tried to continue talking "He didn't want me roaming the city in the middle of the night, so he ran after me…he got hit by a truck…"

Megan held her closer "I'm so sorry…It's not your fault…I think we all blame ourselves when we lose a loved one…Always wondering 'if I had only listened…' or 'if I had been there then…" her honey eyes watered a bit. "But your father loved you…he only wanted what was best…He wouldn't want you to blame yourself…I'm sure of it…"

The raven haired girl looked up at her "Thank you…You have no idea how much this means to me…" she stood up and brushed down her dress. "Megan…let's get you ready for this party…" she gave her a small smile. Zatanna was an only child, she lost her mother as a girl and now she lost her father. She was all alone, but Megan was right. Talking about it helped her grieve. She was going to do everything in her power to repay the favor. She was going to start with helping her prepare for this event.

Conner fiddled with his phone and made sure everything was going to be ready for their departure. His eyes wandered as he waited for Megan to walk out of the dressing room. He knew his mother already had a tuxedo back at his Metropolis home that she's wanted him to wear for a while.

A few minutes later Megan emerged from the dressing room. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that only complimented her perfect figure. There was a simple subtle beading under the bust leading to how the dress flowed out, giving length to her petite silhouette. The back of the dress had a criss cross pattern that displayed her back modestly. Zatanna added the small, flower hair accessory. Megan looked at Conner for any sign of approval.

The blue eyed man was speechless, he felt his cheeks heat up. He stood up quickly and cleared his throat. "You look…" he blinked as he waited for the blood to return to his brain. His mouth curved up as he was at a loss of words. _She's beautiful, elegant, breathtaking…_

Megan blushed heavily at how he looked at her. She twirled a bit and showed off the rest of the dress.

Conner walked behind the counter and pulled out a small case. Opening it, he revealed a mask black Venetian mask. It was created out of an intricate, gothic inspired pattern. He walked back toward Megan and placed it on to her face. "That mask can't even hide your beauty…" he looked into her honey eyes.

She blushed and blinked at him behind the mask. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly. She felt her eyes swell with tears, she felt so beautiful. Conner stood behind her and kissed Megan's shoulder tenderly and turned to Zatanna "We'll take it Zee."

Zatanna nodded and gave the couple a few minutes alone. Megan changed back into her clothes and Zatanna packaged the dress, shoes, and the mask. She scribbled something on to a piece of paper and placed it in a small box. _Thank you Megan…_ She slipped the box into the bottom of the dress bag. _I hope you find this… _It was only early noon when the happy couple made it back to the apartment to pack for their trip. Being that they would only be gone for two days they only needed one bag each. While Megan was in her room packing her clothes Conner took out his mobile and walked into the hallway. He called Cassandra and sighed.

Inside of the five star suite Cassie looked over at her phone and noticed Conner's name flashing on the screen. She smirked and picked up the phone. She crossed her legs and licked her red lips "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came crawling back." Her voice proud, and smug.

Conner rolled his eyes "Keep dreaming Cassie. I only called because you said you were in Happy Harbor on business."

She frowned hearing his tone and flinched "Yeah so!" she snapped at him.

"You only arrived last night so I guess your business isn't done."

"What are you getting at Kent?"

"It doesn't make sense for you to go all the way back to Metropolis tonight for my step father's event."

Her eyes narrowed as she took a breath "Lex invest a lot of money into my business, but even I wouldn't waste my time by going all the way back to Metropolis. I have too much that I need to get done here." She shrugged "Why do you care anyway?"

He sighed relieved "Its Megan's first time meeting my parents tonight and I don't need any trouble from you."

She chuckled "Conner, have a little faith in me. Besides I'm busy tonight so you and your little girlfriend will be fine" she smiled "I have a lunch meeting so I have to go. Bye." She hung up the phone and let out a loud scream "How dare he!" she threw her phone across the room and walked toward her closet to pick out an outfit.

Hearing the scream Tim walked into the room "Is everything ok Ms. Sandsmark?"

She glared back at him "I need a private jet to Metropolis. Now! And have Greta cancel all of my meetings and move them to Monday." She grabbed a red satin dress and held it out to her body. "We'll see how much trouble I can be Kent…"

Conner stared at the phone and shrugged at how Cassie hung up on him but walked inside of Megan's apartment to see her done packing. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "It is now." The last thing he wanted was trouble from Cassie. He wanted tonight to be perfect, it was bad enough he knew he was going to have to deal with his father, and mother being in the same room.

She smiled at him and giggled, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to sway her. "Conner, we should go." She gazed into his deep blue eyes. He nodded and walked toward the bags. Before he could pick them up Megan slung his backpack on her back and picked up her own suit case. "Let's go"

He blinked dumbfounded by her strength and ambition "Y-You sure?" he reached out "Here let me."

She shook her head and smirked "I grew up on a farm Conner. I had to lug medical supplies to a animal clinic on a daily basis. I can handle a weekend worth of luggage." She walked out of the room.

Conner smiled and closed the door behind her "That woman…" he mused to himself and followed her out. Walking her outside his mind wandered to how deeply he found himself in love with her. Her smile, her giggle, her ambition everything was so warm.

Once they packed the car they drove to the airport and piled into the private plane. Megan found her seat beside Conner and leaned her head on to his shoulder. "I cannot believe we're taking a private jet."

He shrugged "I would have preferred to ride my motorcycle to Metropolis but since we need to get there today we didn't have much choice."

She looked up at him; her fingers laced with his "What was it like to grow up wealthy?"

"Dunno…I grew up pretty poor."

She blinked up at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I was born in a little town called Smallville. I was pretty poor growing up, my mom worked hard to give me everything I needed." He shrugged. "We didn't have much and she had a bunch of odd jobs but we were lucky that someone gave her a break and she slowly built her fashion company. A few years later she met Lex when she was on business trips and they fell in love I guess." He ran his hand through Megan's hair "My mom's made sure that I never had to struggle again."

Megan nodded and leaned closer to him. The five hour flight came and went; it was easy for her to fall asleep in Conner's arms. The plane pulled into a private airport not too far from the Luthor estate. The couple soon made their way out of the plane to greet a car waiting for them. Conner sighed seeing the limo, the chauffeur opened the door for him to enter. "Mr. Kent. Ma'ma" he bowed as his assistant loaded the trunk.

"I guess my mother couldn't pull herself away from work to great us herself."

"Mrs. Luthor is preoccupied Mr. Kent. She sends her best."

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself and crawled into the car, Megan followed behind. As Conner looked up he gasped seeing a familiar face sitting across from him. "Kaldur what are you doing here?" he smiled brightly.

The handsome man smiled back at him. He had bleached blonde hair and light green eyes. There was a long black eel like tattoo design running down his arms. "Good to see you my friend." He shook his hand and smiled "Your mom felt bad about not being able to see you, so she sent me."

Conner looked down at Megan "Megan this is Kaldur. He's my best friend, we grew up together back in Smallville."

Megan smiled at him "Hi, I'm Megan Morse."

"Kaldur' Ahm" he said dreamily. His eyes never leaving hers. He looked over at Conner "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Conner smiled "I thought you were out of the country training." He held Megan's hand "Kaldur is an Olympian. He's a swimmer."

Megan's honey eyes' widened "That's amazing."

Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and smiled at her. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy your stay in Metropolis." He studied the couple; he noticed that Conner's eyes never left Megan as she looked out the window. She looked so intrigued, so innocent. Her hands were pressed against the window as she took in the scenery, Conner's arm securely draped around her waist. He looked as if he was afraid that she'd break, or worse slip through his fingers. He smiled to himself. _I'm happy for you my friend…_The Olympian wasn't very fond of Conner's ex-girlfriend, she was conniving and manipulative.

A few minutes later the car pulled into the Luthor estate. Megan's honey eye's widened as they entered the ten foot tall black steel gates. _This is his house! I thought this was a park…_ She noticed an array of workers in the garden decorating for the night's events.

Feeling the car stop Kaldur walked out, followed by Conner and Megan. Standing by the door was a well-dressed woman with short black hair and blue eyes. She walked down the stairs holding a clip board. "Welcome home Mr. Kent" she smiled at Conner then looked over to Kaldur and shook his hand "Your rooms are ready." She smiled at Megan "Welcome to Luthor estates" she walked up the stairs leading them inside.

Megan looked up at Conner and blinked as they walked into the building. The grand mansion was painted white, only accented by the various statues found in the garden. Most of which looked like Greek gods and goddesses. She recalled Conner telling her that Cassie owned a line of museums that specialized in Greek mythology and assumed that's where Lex received these statues. Her mind wandered back to the woman that was leading him. The tour guide had black hair, blue eyes, and beautiful features. I wonder if she's related to him…She did call him Mr. Kent…

Conner looked down at her. His hand cradling the small of her back He smiled "Her name's Wendy, she's my mother's personal assistant." He answered her silent question.

Megan smiled to herself. She always felt this almost psychic connection with Conner. It helped that he answered questions that she was too shy to ask herself.

Inside the home, every staff member was hard at work cleaning and decorating. Wendy led the group up a flight of stairs and to the right down a long hallway. The assistant unlocked a door "Mr. Kent you will be staying in your old bedroom. Your guest will stay across from you."

Conner's eyes narrowed. "Megan and I are staying together." His tone short and threatening as he led Megan into his room, the assistant followed him inside and set the bags down.

The ginger's eyes widened at his room. It was much bigger than his room back home. "Wow…." She looked around and noticed his guitar in the corner. "You play?" she picked up the electric guitar and examined it.

Conner smirked and sat down on the bed watching her. "I used to…back when I was a teenager. I was the typical angry, brooding kid." He chuckled at how much he's grown since then.

She set the guitar down and walked over to him. He took her small hands into his and looked into her eyes. "Give me the grand tour?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her and stood up. "Of course." She gently tugged him toward the door and back into the hallway.

She smiled at Kaldur in the hallway. "Conner's giving me a tour, would you like to join us."

He glanced at Conner and received an accepting nod. "I'd love to thank you Megan." He followed them as Conner led them to the backyard.

Megan noticed a middle age, bald man shooting an arrow at a target with another handsome man. The other man had a green ensemble and a blonde beard.

Conner looked down "The bald guy's my step-dad. The other man is the Mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen." Megan nodded and watched the two shoot their arrows again. Oliver used only green arrows and hit them within the center of the target. However Lex's black arrows hit closer to the outside of the third rings. As the trio approached the two Conner called out "Lex"

The bald man turned around and lowered his bow. He smirked at the three "Welcome home Conner." He looked over at Oliver "Ollie, this is my step-son Conner, and that's his friend Kaldur." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Megan. "I'm sorry. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting." He reached out and placed a kiss on her hand. "I'm Lex Luthor."

She blinked at him and blushed softly at the sudden gesture. She couldn't quite peg it but there was something off about Lex. Something suspicious and conniving but that could be souly because he was a politician "Umm… I'm Megan Morse I'm-".

"My girlfriend" Conner glared quickly to Lex.

Catching his glare, Lex release Megan's hand and grinned "Well Megan, it's a pleasure to meet you...Leave it to Conner to continue to find beautiful women."

Oliver smiled and gave the group a friendly wave "Come on Lex, It's your shot."

Lex turned around "Oh of course." As he lifted his bow to shoot his phone rang "Sorry I have to take this." He looked at his guest "Would one of you like to take my shot for me?"

Conner crossed his arms over his chest "None of us know how to shoot." Kaldur nodded in a agreement.

Megan stepped forward "Actually…I do." Lex smiled, handed her the bow, and walked a few feet away to take his call. She walked up to the matt, leaving Conner watching her curiously. She held up the arrow and pulled back the string. _Slow and steady…_Taking in a deep breath she aimed carefully, then released it, followed by a shallow exhale. The black arrow traveled swift fully through the air, reaching the target it cut through one of Ollie's green arrow's and stabbed itself in the bull's eye.

Conner watched wide eye as Megan made the shot and split one of Ollie's arrows. He couldn't help but be amazed by all the talents she had. The only other archer he knew was Artemis, back home. She would have loved to see this. He walked over to Megan and wrapped his arms around her. "Aren't you full of surprises." She giggled being held in his arms as she placed the bow down.

Ollie blinked, speechless. "That was quite the shot young lady. Where did you learn to shoot?"

She looked over at the blonde man and smiled "I grew up on an animal sanctuary back in Quorac. Sometimes wild and violent animals threatened the safety of the clinic. I taught myself how to shoot an arrow to protect the clinic."

"Wow, that's quite the lady you found yourself Conner." He gave him a warm smile and looked over to Lex "Please excuse me"

Kaldur walked over to Megan "That was an amazing shot." He followed as Conner led them back inside into the living room. "You grew up in Quorac?" his eyes never left her. There was something about Megan that reminded him of his ex-girlfriend Tula. _Her red hair..? Her freckles..?_

She nodded "Mhmm, my whole life." She sat down beside Conner on the couch. "I'm still adjusting to how different things are in America but they're a good different." She laced her fingers with Conner and beamed up at him. She looked back at Kaldur and smiled "So tell me about your childhood, and how you know Conner?"

He smiled at her and looked over at Conner "I was born on a small island called Atlantis, off the coast. My family moved Smallville when I was an infant. I lived there my whole life. I was two years older than Conner but we were best friends. He was my neighbor and my family often helped out with food and house work with Ms. Lang was working" he coughed "Excuse me, she's Mrs. Luthor now"

Conner grunted "He was the only one that didn't piss me off. Kaldur actually kept me pretty calm. He made the other kids leave me alone."

Kaldur chuckled "Had I have let them bother you, you would have only beat them all up." The Olympian looked down at his hands "Conner was the one that encouraged me to try out for the Olympics." He chuckled "He was with me when I told my parents of my dream. They wanted me to focus on my studies but Conner convinced them that the Olympics were my destiny…" he closed his eyes recalling the event.

_Once again Kaldur's parents had Lana and Conner over for dinner. After dinner Conner and Kaldur came to them with a proposal. All Kaldur's life he had been the respectful, obedient son. Never questioning his parents' wishes. "Mother, and father…as you know my sixteenth birthday is approaching…and I would like your blessing to compete in the swimming trials of the Olympics"_

_His father set down his tea and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kaldur'Ahm…you are my only son. Your mother and I did not leave Atlantis for you to simply come to America to play in the water. We wanted you to have a future. College is where your mind should be."_

"_Father I can still attend college, I just want to compete. It'd be an honor to represent my country."_

"_Kaldur what are the chances that you actually make it into the Olympics? People spend their whole lives training. You are a good swimmer but why live in a dream wh-"_

"_I made it into the preliminaries…" he blurted out and looked down. His parents, and Lana's eyes widened at him. "I'm sorry for deceiving you but I…I lied when I told you that I was attending an SAT lecture. I've actually been training. I made it into the preliminary trials."_

"_You lied to us, forged our signature, disobey my orders….I am not happy"_

_Conner grunted and stepped forward. "Why let them tell us what to do anyway?" his eyes narrowed "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."_

Megan blinked up at Conner, a soft giggle escaped her lips "Get on board or get out of the way?"

He chuckled "I was angrier back then" he kissed her temple.

"Sadly Conner moved away to Metropolis, but we kept in touch." He looked at his watch "I should go get my tuxedo ready. Excuse me" he stood up "I'll see you both tonight."

Megan smiled waving at Kaldur. Turning her attention back to Conner she fiddled with his fingers. "Do you want to take a nap?"

He blinked down at her curiously. The last time someone to told him to take a nap he was five. He stood up and scooped Megan in his arms. "Sure" he grinned and kissed her sweetly as he walked up the stair case and carried her bridal style into his bedroom. Her sweet giggle echoed through the hallway.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Thank you, reviews are always appreciated, thank you for everyone that sent a suggestion and their kind words. Chapter 8 is already up ^-^


	8. Chapter 8: A Lesson Never Learned

Double post ^_^ I finally got to do a double upload. So don't forget to check out Chapter 7. Only four more chapters until the end. Please keep supporting and reviewing. I'm going to continue to write more SuperMartian maybe even some spitfire fics after I finish this.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Lesson Never Learned**

It was almost time for the event to start. The entire estate was decorated for the charity masquerade. Luthor estate was expecting close to five thousand guests. Most of which were top list names such as billionaire Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, Mayor Oliver Queen of Star City, President Rumaan Harjavti of Quorac, and Public Affairs officer Catherine Cobert. LexCorp's charity events are known all throughout the United States, enticing coverage from report Iris Allen-West, Cat Grant, and A list journalist Lois Lane-Kent, and Clark Kent. Lex was using the charity event to help gain supporters for his presidential campaign. The front of the estate was lined with limousines and foreign cars.

Megan had been in Metropolis for a total of five hours and so much had happened already. She's met with Olympic gold medalist Kaldur'Ahm, shot arrows with Mayor Oliver Queen, and president elect Lex Luthor. The only thing that really mattered to her was meeting Conner's mother. The very thought made her nervous. She looked in the mirror and continued to put on her make up. As usual she applied it very naturally, giving herself a soft rosy glow for her cheeks and lips. She smoothed down her red hair and walked out to the bedroom to fetch her gown. She looked at Conner staring at himself in the mirror, frustrated from his untied bow tie.

Megan beamed and walked toward him "Here let me help." She tiptoed and wrapped Conner's bow tie around his neck. He adjusted himself uncomfortably and rocked on his heels. "Hold still please" she giggled. She finished tying the black fabric and pulled it taught. "There…all better."

He smiled down at her "Thanks" Although he still harbored a dislike for tuxedo's and suits, having Megan so close to help him made it well worth it. His smile turned into a mischievous grin as he leaned down to kiss her.

She nodded and bit her lower lip bashfully. She pulled back and blushed "No problem." She gently caressed his clothed chest. "Behave… Now I'm going to go put on my dress." She grabbed the silver dress bag and carried it into the bathroom. She looked back at him over her slender shoulder and giggled. Walking into the bathroom, she slipped off her silk robe and looked at herself in the mirror. Thanks to Zatanna's initiative, she wore a beautiful lace bra and matching panties. She opened the silver bag and took out the gorgeous dress. Stepping into it she pulled the gown up. She placed the black mask that Conner gave her earlier and slipped it to rest on the top of her head. She noticed a small box on the floor. _Must of fell out of the bag…. _She kneeled down to scoop up the box. Opening the gold box she found a silver, diamond encrusted chocker with a black gem charm. "Beautiful…." Her honey hues sparkled at the jewelry. There was a pair of matching earrings in the box as well. In the top of the box there was a small folded piece of paper, opening it she read the letter.

"Dear Megan,

Good luck at your party tonight. I hope you liked the lingerie I picked out. I wanted you to have the necklace and earrings as well, they matched your outfit so much and I figured you wanted the extra wow factor. Consider the jewelry a gift from me…thank you about what you said at the store. It meant a lot….

Have fun,

-Zatanna"

Megan smiled to herself. _Everyone's so kind…_The only thing that she could think of that could make her life better was her brother by her side. She slipped the chocker on a clasped it close, then put on the matching earrings. They were long and dangled a few inches above her shoulders.

Walking back into the bedroom she walked over to Conner, she noticed that his jacket was a bit crooked. She fixed the sides of his lapel and giggled "Will you please stop fidgeting?"

He grinned down at her as she smoothed his jacket "Oh you are so making this up to me later…" He inched down to her lips and captured them for a moment. There was a playful knock at the door and Conner groaned "What?"

The door swung open and a young woman stood in the threshold. She wore a black and red gown; the top was made of an intricate halter corset and the bottom flowed outward with layers of tulle. She had long blonde hair and wore a black handheld mask. For a brief moment Megan thought it was Cassie; Until she removed the mask. "Is that how you answer to the cousin that you haven't seen in months?" she called out.

Conner smiled and welcomed her into a hug. "Kara!" Megan blinked as she realized twherehat she remembered this woman's face. She was the girl in the photo with Conner by his bedside. Pulling away he looked at Megan "Kara this is my girlfriend Megan." He took Megan's hand "Kara's my cousin"

The blonde smiled brightly "Hi! It's so good to meet you." She pulled her into a hug happily. She examined her and smiled "You're adorable."

Megan smiled at her and blushed at the compliment. _Is everyone in his family gorgeous?_ "Thank you. It's so good to finally meet you." Kara had a beautiful slender face, and a tall and toned body.

"Well, I was just stopping by. I have to go see if Uncle Clark is here yet." She smiled and turned toward the door. "Con…try talking to him this time…I'll see you two at the party." she closed the door.

Megan looked up at him "Your real dad? Can I meet him tonight?"

He sighed and cupped her cheeks "Of course you can…" a part of him struggled with what he just said. He's never said more than a handful of words to Clark. The last time he met with him it was just awkward.

_He remembered the day like it was yesterday, he was on the Metropolis bridge and he got into a motorcycle accident with another car; the bridge pillar gave way. The accident caused a chain of other accidents on the bridge including knocking over a school bus filled with children. The bridge wasn't too far from the daily planet so reporters were on the scene quickly. Conner saw that the bus was close to the edge so he hurried over and helped the kids out of the bus. Clark noticed that because of the movement of the children the back of the bus was too light and was tipping over. Conner was still inside, helping the last child out. Before the bus fell into the bay Clark yanked Conner and the boy out by his T shirt._

_Although Clark was a journalist, he was quite muscular and had a large frame. Conner was in shock to see his father. "I had that." Conner was young, bitter, and deprived of a father._

"_It's bad enough that your little stunt could have caused the lives of these kids."_

"_But it didn't!"_

"_But it could of" he sighed "Your strong but you didn't think. The kids would have better off inside the bus, waiting for the firefighters to get them…you have to think before you act."_

_He furrowed his brows and looked down "Well…maybe you could..ya know help me figure that out."_

_He looked down "Lex has that covered…" he pulled out his ringing phone "Kent here. Slow down, Wait what's happening? No I'm definitely available. Where? I'm on my way." He looked down at Conner "Sorry…um…Conner. Duty Calls." He hurried back to the daily planet._

Megan smiled as she pulled away to slip on her high heels. She stood by the door and waited for him "You ready to go?"

He nodded and slipped his simple black mask over his eyes and hooked his arm with hers "Always" he grinned and walked out of his room. He was surprised to see that his home was already filled with guests, mingling, and donating their money. He glanced over to the wide eyed Megan and smiled, he loved when she looked amazed. "This way." He gently led her down the hall. In the back of his mind he wondered where his father was. _Megan wants to meet mom. I gotta find her._ Walking through crowds of people he heard Megan bump into someone.

"I am so sorry" she looked up at the handsome man.

He gave her a kind smile and nodded "It's ok, it's not your fault." He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and a muscular frame. His mask was black, but the ends extended to a subtle bat's wing.

Conner looked at him, relieved that he knew the man. He wasn't one of the high and mighty stuck up guest. "Bruce?" he asked.

The man returned the smile "Conner? I haven't seen you in ages." He placed his hands on his shoulders.

He nodded "I'm only visiting, I saw Dick a few days ago. He's doing well." He wrapped his arm around Megan "I'd like to introduce you to Megan, my girlfriend." He kissed her temple "This is Dick's father Bruce."

The ginger girl blinked for a moment as the two talked. She was surprised that they knew each other. _I don't know why, Conner seemed to know everyone in Happy Harbor_. She smiled to herself. "Nice to meet you too." She reached out to shake his hand but was surprised as he kissed it. She remembered Dick, the owner of the club Nightwing. _I guess being charming must run in the family…._

"I don't suppose you've seen my mother?"

"Lana? Yes of course, she was by the front greeting everyone" he shrugged "But you know Lana so she probably won't be there too long."

Conner sighed "Excuse us." He led Megan through the crowd holding her closer.

She smiled feeling him so close to her bare back. "Maybe the best way to find her is to stay put." She suggested.

He smiled "I guess so." A waiter walked by and he grabbed two glasses of champagne. He handed her one "To a good night" he raised his glass, she returned the gesture and giggled.

Cassie smirked, eyeing the couple from afar. She sauntered toward Conner and Megan "Awww doesn't the happy couple look adorable." she took a sip of her red wine. Her dress was a bright red that matched her painted nails, and candy apple lips; it had a plunging neckline, accented in gold with a long slit down the side. Her mask was gold leaf, with a Greek design along the top.

Conner's blue eyes widened as he saw her approaching them "What are you doing here?"

The blonde smirked noticing Megan's hand grasp on to Conner's arm. "Conner, as if I'd miss a LexCorp event." she gave a half smile to Megan "Lex donates thousands of dollars to my business." She shrugged "I guess you can say we're partners."

As Conner gently tugged Megan's hand Kaldur came up to "Excuse me ladies, but may I borrow Conner for a moment?" his voice was urgent he bowed graciously before pulling Conner away. He looked back at Megan before he lost her in the crowd.

Cassie smiled as the two were left alone. "That is a beautiful gown Megan. One of Lana's designs'?" she raised an eyebrow.

Megan nodded "Yes...and thank you" she adjusted herself uncomfortably. _Conner…..come back…save me…_

The blondes eyes narrowed "...Cute...Nothing like wearing one of Lana's dresses to suck up"

Her eyes widened "That's not what I was doing at all! I-I..." she looked down.

Cassie laughed haughtily and raised her hands up "I'm kidding Megan. Relax. Just be yourself"

She looked down "I am myself..." she often wondered if she was losing sight of herself. Losing sight of what her mother raised her to be. She knew it was easy to let this lifestyle consume her, but even dressed up in a beautiful gown, she wondered if people could see through her mask. See her for what she really was.

Cassie smirked. Proud that she was getting under her skin "Have you met Lana yet?"

She shook her head "No, not yet. I-"

Megan's eyes widened in horror, Cassie stepped forward and accidentally lost her footing. Her redwine spilled her glass, down the front of Megan's couture gown. "Oh No! Megan I am so sorry. You better go try and get that stain out" Cassie smirked watching a panicked Megan hurry into the main bathroom.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked in the mirror to see how badly her dress was stained. The bathroom attendant handed her a moist towel. _No…No…please no…._ she rubbed the towel against the silk vigorously. _Get out please….not today…._

A woman with short black hair entered the bathroom. She wore a beautiful yellow gown and a matching black and yellow mask. She slipped her mask off of her face and approached Megan. "I don't think that's going to help…" her voice was sorrowful and sympathetic.

Megan looked up and recognized that it was the woman that greeted Conner when they arrived. "Hi...I'm Wendy. I was new a few years ago and I've learned that Cassie Sandsmark is not the easiest person to get along with, but she only attacks people that she's threatened of."

Megan looked down "Thank you but...I don't have another dress...I-I don't want Lana to think that I'm not worthy of her son...I can't meet her like this."

Wendy frowned "Come with me, I think I can help you." she led her out of the bathroom. Megan didn't have much other choice; she followed Wendy down the hall and to the other bedroom. It was noticeably smaller than Conner's. It only had bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. On the desk a name tag as visible. Wendy Harris was engraved on to it. "This is my room. I think I have the perfect gown for you. It's one of my own designs but it's beautiful." She opened her wooden wardrobe and pulled out a long white gown. It had a subtle black beading along the sweetheart neckline.

Megan's eyes widened "That's beautiful...Is it a wedding dress?"

Wendy smiled "Yeah. I learned a lot from Lana but she doesn't even know I sew." she leaned on her wall "But right now...You need to put Cassie in her place. I've seen the way Conner looks at you and he adores you. But I can see the fear in your eyes." She handed Megan the dress. "Cassie can smell fear. Don't let her get under your skin."

Megan smiled and took the dress. "Thank you..." she walked into her bathroom and changed into the beautiful white gown. It was actually much more beautiful and elegant than her other gown. She was in shock of how it fit her. She walked out and hugged Wendy hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she cheered.

Wendy smiled back and returned the hug. "Go get em" she encouraged. For some reason she found herself cheering for this girl. She's met Conner a few other times but has never seen him look so happy. She knew that if Cassie was eyeing this girl and trying to hurt her then Megan must be a good person.

Megan slipped back on her mask and made her way down the hall. Standing at the top of the stair case, she could see everyone enjoying the party. She scanned the floor looking for Conner, in the farthest Corner she saw him looking around with Kaldur. _I wonder if he's looking for me...? Megan_ could feel her stomach in a knot at walking down to the party.

Conner made his way up the stairs, obviously frustrated. _Where the hell is she? _He looked up and stared, mouth agape.

Megan walked a few steps lower and he took her hand. He stared at her mesmerized. "Megan...? You look..." Once again she had him speechless because of her beauty.

She looked down nervously, and he laced his fingers with her. He could see how nervous she was to walk out to the party. "It's ok...I'll never let you go." he led her down, smiling brightly.

He walked toward his mother, Lex, and Cassie. In the Corner of his eye he caught the look of rage deep in Cassie's blue eyes as she gripped her wine glass tighter. "Mother...I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Megan"

Megan smiled and held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Luthor."

Lana smiled at her "The pleasure is mine. What a beautiful gown by the way." she eyed it and circled her "A daring move to wear a wedding gown to an event such as this. Who's the designer?"

Watching Lana circle her, Megan felt she was on the spot, her nerves were getting the best of her. She remembered Wendy's words and stood up straight. A confident smile graced her pink lips. "Why thank you Mrs. Luthor. The designer is Wendy Harris."

Lana's eyes widened "Wendy? My assistant?" she looked at the dress and gasped "I had no idea she could...this is beautiful..." She smiled at her. "This way please" she led her to one of the many tables set up outside. She noticed that Conner and Cassie were following. She raised her hand to stop them "I want to speak with Megan alone." The backyard was decorated in beautiful twinkling lights and lanterns. "It's not often that my son bring home a girl Megan."

Being separated for Conner only increased her nerves. "I understand…Conner's my first boyfriend.." _And I hope he's my last… _She thought to herself.

"First boyfriend? That's hard to believe." She slipped off her black feathered mask, exposing her face. Megan looked down nervously and did the same. She was surprised to see how much she looked like Conner.

She sighed "Megan…I think it's only fair I warn you." She watched as Megan's eyes widened. "I know that you make my son happy. And when you two are done playing, I want you to know that Conner is going to marry Cassandra."

Megan's honey eyes swelled with tears. "I…I don't understand…I."

"I know all about you…Megan Morse, orphaned at 6, adopted, and then orphaned again. You abandoned your brother in Quorac when you moved to America. If you think you can show up, bat your pretty little eyelashes and take advantage of my son you are sadly mistaken." She glared at her "You have nothing to offer him"

She couldn't believe her ears. She sat there stunned, her eyes watering. She stood up hastily and patted down her dress. "I am sorry you feel that way Mrs. Luthor…I had no intention of taking advantage of your son. Believe it or not I'm in love with Conner…"

She stood up, her eyes narrowed "Love?" she scoffed "Perhaps I'd believe you if my son didn't buy you a 25 thousand dollar necklace." She crossed her arms over her chest.

She stiffened "Conner didn't buy this for me…It was a gift from Zatanna…." She shook her head "I'm sorry you don't like me, I'm sorry you don't think I'm good enough for your son. But no one will ever love him more than me."

Lana looked into her eyes "No matter how much you dress yourself up, you will never be good enough for Conner." _Why would Zatanna do that for this girl….?_

Megan couldn't stop herself, she ran off; her mask clenched in her hands. She made her way through the crowds of people. She wanted to leave but she had no way of getting back to Happy Harbor. She was stranded. Tears streamed down her face, she didn't want to be surrounded by people she just wanted to be with Conner. She somehow found herself on a balcony, there were only a few other people there. It was the one place that wasn't obnoxiously bright. It was quiet, and calm. She leaned on the railing and looked out to the people at the party.

Conner walked out to his mother holding a glass of champagne. He looked around and frowned "Where's Megan?" he noticed the slight pang of guilt in his mother's eyes.

"She left…"

"What do you mean she left!" he glared at her "What did you say to her?" she remained silent "Mom! What did you say!"

"The truth Conner…she wasn't good enough for you…I had a background check done on her. Cassie gave me her name…" she sighed "She comes from nothing"

Conner slammed the glass down, the sound startling his mother. "I don't care where she comes from! I'm not going to let you ruin this for me." He turned away and looked over his shoulder "You know mom….you should know better than anyone not to judge someone from where they grew up." She stared wide eyed as her son left her to look for Megan.

Looking out into the sky, she could barely see the stars. Unlike in Quorac, where the stars were bright every night. There was a man not too far from her. He heard her sniffling and moved closer. "Miss, are you ok?" he looked down at her. His mask covering in face.

She shook her head "No…Honestly I'm not." _Why lie…? I'm already crying…_

"You can tell me your problems. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger." He encouraged and gave her a warm smile. Megan fond the notion ironic, seeing that she was the one saying those same words to Zatanna mere hours ago.

She shrugged "I…I came here tonight to meet my boyfriend's mother…She seemed friendly enough at first…but when we were alone she… told me I wasn't good enough for him….that I had nothing to offer and I was only using him for his money." She looked down at her trembling hands. "I love him so much…but…she's right on some points…I have nothing to offer him but love…"

The man smiled "Sometimes love is all you can offer…Sometimes love is all that they want…" he looked down at his own hands "I came here tonight to talk to my son…Let him know that I'm here…but it's so hard." He sighed "When I see the type of man he became…without me, it makes me wonder. Maybe he's better off without me…"

She shook her head "That's not true at all. I lost my adopted mother and my real mother…I never knew my dad…and if I could meet him…even for one moment and to have him hold me and tell me he loved me…it'd mean more to me than I could ever explain."

He looked at the ginger girl and smiled "Thank you…Umm I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Megan…Megan Morse."

He slipped off his mask. Her eyes widened, there was no mistaking it. He looked just like him. This man was Conner's real father. "I'm Clark Kent."

**To be continued…**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. I am exhausted. Two chapters and they're both ten pages each. I am tired but glad I got this double post done. Only four more left. Please enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Say Goodbye

^-^ I actually finished this chapter two days earlier so yay early update. Reviews are appreciated

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Say Goodbye**

Conner hurried through the party, searching for Megan. _She can't leave…She.. she can't._ For the first time he hated how big the Luthor estate was. He had Kaldur and Kara searching for her as well. He walked out on to the east wing balcony and stood by the door as he looked at Megan talking to someone. His blue eyes widened as he approached slowly.

Megan smiled at the man before her "You're Conner's dad?"

He nodded and looked down "Yeah, I guess I haven't been much of a dad." His eyes narrowed as he smiled "Are you Conner's girlfriend?"

She nodded bashfully "I am…or I was…I'm not sure anymore…Lana really hates me."

Clark sighed "Lana's a handful but…if Conner grew up to be anywhere as stubborn as I am then he's not going to listen to anyone." he pressed his lips together "When I was younger, Lana divorced me…she said that I couldn't give her what she wanted anymore." He shrugged "I tried to provide the best life for her…when she kicked me out I moved to Metropolis, I had no idea she was pregnant." _Why am I telling her this?_ He looked down at her big amber eyes and felt a kind warm glow. For some reason this young woman was very welcoming and trusting.

Megan's honey eyes widened "It's not your fault…but Mr. Kent if it came down to it. I would never make Conner choose between me or his mother…I could never put him in that position because-"

"Because the choice is simple. I'd choose you." Conner called out as he walked over to her. "I don't care what she says about you. I love you" he stroked his thumb down her tear stained, freckled cheek. He frowned seeing that her eyes were puffy. He looked at Clark "Dad, thanks for taking care of Megan."

Clark smiled "Conner…wow…you've…you've grown up."

Conner wrapped his arms securely around her. "It's been a while."

Megan could feel this strange air; she smiled and pecked Conner's cheek softly. She gave him a longing look. "You two should talk." he frowned as she pulled away, he wanted to tell her to stay but she shook her head "I'll be ok…" she walked back into the party and slipped her mask back on.

He looked at his father and took a deep breath, thinking of what to say.

Clark placed his hand on his shoulder "I am so proud of you Conner…I know I missed your entire childhood but…I heard you're a teacher now, that you wanted to help people…" he smiled proudly. "I'm glad you found such an amazing girlfriend."

For the first time Conner felt close to his father. _Proud of me… _He knew it was going to be a long process but this was a step in the right direction.

Megan tried her best to not wander far from the balcony. The last thing she wanted was to confront Lana, or Cassie. Meeting Lana only confirmed the thought that's been in the back of her head since she started dating Conner. _Maybe I'm not good enough…_

"There you are." Her head shot up hearing the deep voice. Kaldur smiled at her kindly "Conner's been looking for you everywhere."

She smiled "I know…he found me and now he's talking to his dad"

"That's good, it's about time those two talked"

They were approached by a man with a green mask and bow tie, and a woman with long blonde hair and a black dress. He raised an eyebrow and squinted at her "Megan is that you?"

She looked up from Kaldur and smiled happily "Mr. Queen?" she tilted her head curiously. _He must really like green_

He clasped his hands together. "Yes! Hunny this is the young lady that I told you about" he turned to the beautiful blonde woman.

She smiled at her "Ah, yes the infamous arrow splitter. It's nice to meet you. I'm Oliver's wife Dinah."

Megan blushed embarrassed by their kind words. "I-It's nice to meet you Mrs. Queen."

"Please, call me Dinah." She placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her nerves.

Conner walked up to them and wrapped his arm around Megan. He gave her a smile and looked at Dinah. "Hey Dinah, Ollie" he greeted them.

The blonde woman smiled "So it's true. Conner Kent really did find himself a treasure." Conner smirked at her comment. "Well, Ollie insisted I meet this young lady with an amazing shot so he could beg for a match"

Megan smiled graciously "I'd love to Mayor Queen but, Conner and I aren't staying long."

"Maybe next time Ollie, we'll stop by Star City and I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow I have plans for Megan" he grinned down at her.

She looked up at him blushing heavily._ I wonder what these plans are….and why is he looking at me like that..?_

Ollie nodded "I understand. Hey, you know what? I have a meeting with the mayor of Happy Harbor in a few weeks. I could stop by and we could have our rematch then. How does that sound?"

Megan couldn't hide her excitement. Her honey eyes lit up "Y-You? Yes! Yes yes yes please that would be an honor. Mr. Queen."

He chuckled "haha call me Ollie." His eyes widened as he caught sight of a waiter. "Oh, excuse me but I see a tray of prawns with my name on it" he hurried off, dragging Dinah with him.

Megan giggled as the couple left them. Her dark haired boyfriend grinned down at her. "Seems that Ollie really likes you."

She sighed "At least someone does…."

"Ignore my mother." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "She's being so stupid. I can't believe she said those things to you." He began to lead her in the dance

She looked down avoiding his eyes and continued to move her feet. She's never been good at dancing, or even had the opportunity to dance. Conner made it feel so natural, so effortless. She swayed with him and twirled on the white marble floor. "Conner…she's right. I have nothing to offer you at all…"

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do. More than anything." Her eyes widened at his question. She was in shock that he even had to ask her.

He smiled at her "Then give me that."

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and blushed softly. He made it sound so easy. _Just give him my love…He already has it…He'll always have it… _"And if that's all I can offer you…"

"It'll be more than what anyone else has given me. I just want your unconditional love." He held her closer as they continued to make their rounds on the dance floor. He got lost in her amber eyes. He's never seen a color so brilliant, or a look so innocent. She was perfect in his eyes, and he wasn't going to let her go.

She felt her eyes water a bit. _Could he really be happy with just that…? _

He pressed his forehead against hers "You're all I could ever want." He once again answering her silent question. Once the song stopped Conner looked around the room; He noticed that the other dancer gave them the floor.

Megan blushed feeling all eyes on them. She could hear the murmurs of the room, everyone filled with questions.

"Come on, let's go outside." He led her to the garden.

Off to the side of the dance floor stood Lana; She ran her hand through her dark red hair and sighed. "What does he see in that girl?" Her voice laced with malice.

Cassie shrugged "I have no idea." Her eyes narrowed watching the couple walk out into the garden.

Lex laughed, standing beside Bruce. "Ladies, ladies please. This event is about celebration not jealousy"

Cassie scoffed "Jealous? No one is jealous of the little farm girl"

Bruce smirked and took a sip of his wine "No, no of course not. Why be jealous of this beautiful young woman, who has been nothing but courteous to all of the guest." He laughed a bit "She's charming, daring, and according to Ollie she's one hell of an archer. Why should anyone be jealous of her?" he handed Cassie his drink "Pardon me" he walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

The blonde stared disgusted at his glass and set them on the table. "She's probably just trying to weasel her way into the family and get all of Conner's money."

Lex shook his head "Cassandra I'm surprised in you. Just because a woman isn't born into riches and falls in love with a wealthy man doesn't make her a gold digger." He looks down and plants a sweet kiss on his wife's lips. "But Megan seems to be a darling girl…Ollie won't stop talking about her. He even introduced Dinah to her, and you know how she can be." He smirked "Besides, Conner's a high school teacher. He has no money, he just has rich parents."

Lana frowned and looked down "I don't trust her." She walked off toward the garden. She was surprised to see Lois outside interviewing guest and Clark beside her. Clark smiled when he noticed Lana and walked toward her. "Clark"

"Lana."

She looked down "So…..have you met her too?" her voice strained at the word her as her eyes narrowed.

"You mean Megan."

"Yeah her." Her green eyes narrowed at the mention of the young woman that still her son's heart.

"Say her name" he urged.

"Yes, Megan. By your tone I'm guessing you have" _Why does everyone like her…?_ The thought plagued her mind. _Then again…I didn't give her a chance…But why should I!? She's taking my son away…._ She struggled internally with her own intuition and her clouded judgment.

"She's sweet Lana…and I think I know why you hate her so much." He noticed the look in her eyes. Lana was his high school sweetheart and his wife; Even if it was only brief. He knew when she was overthinking something.

"Conner needs to be with Cassie. Cassie is the girl for him. She's smart, sophisticated, she has an actual career. And a successful one at that. She isn't some orphan, farm girl without a past." Her eyes stung from tears. But not tears of hate, but tears of fear.

Clark shook his head. "Lana…what happened to the girl I married? The sweet, kind girl…that also grew up on a farm." He watched as her she looked down. "Lana you don't hate Megan because of her social status, or her past. You hate Megan because you know that she can take care of Conner. You know that he won't need you anymore, and it kills you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Sticking him with Cassie, is a way for you to keep watch over him. You two are in the same social circles and you know that it's not going to work out. You just want him to come crawling back to you." He glared down at her. "Because of that wonderful young lady my son and I finally had a conversation. She loves him, like you love Lex….and like how you used to love me. It's pure, and it's good and I won't let you hurt them." He heard the sounds of giggling and laughing and turned around. Megan and Conner could be seen playing by the maze garden. Conner had taken off his jacket, and mask and was carrying Megan on his back.

Lana's eyes widened at Clark's words. She hated every word because she knew deep down inside that there was truth to them. Hearing Conner laugh she felt her eyes tear up._ It's been so long since I've heard my boy laugh…._ She watched as Conner twirled her around, his eyes never left Megan's. They were in their own world. Where no one could hurt them, no one could touch them. And nothing mattered but each other.

Clark smiled watching them, and then noticed Lois was finished with her interview and moved back inside the house. He turned his attention back to Lana "Don't you dare hurt them" he walked back toward the party.

Lana smirked "Or what Clark? You wouldn't hit a girl."

"I wouldn't. But Dinah would, and she seems pretty fond of Megan too" he returned her smirk walked into the crowd.

Lana remained watching the two; tears began to roll down her eyes._ It's not fair…I barely got any time with my son and now I have to let him go…_ She watched as he set her down and looked into her eyes. She knew at that moment how in love her son was. She had two choices, push Megan away and risk losing her son forever, or accept this young lady in her life and try to salvage what's left of her relationship with Conner. She sighed walking into the house and wiping her tears away. She was thankful that her mask hid her puffy, red eyes.

Conner smiled at Megan, his hands resting on her hips. "This dress is beautiful….it makes you look like an angel." He kissed her sweetly. He smirked looking down at her. "So….you wearing a wedding dress to my mother's party…Are you trying to tell me something?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head "N-No. No I'm not trying to tell you anything, it's just. Some wine got spilled on my other dress." She found it best to not cause any trouble and leave Cassie's name out of it. "Wendy saw what happened and she let me wear a dress she made…" she blushed nervously "It just so happens it's a wedding dress."

He laughed at how flustered she got and kissed her sweetly "relax" he held her hand and stared into her eyes "Would it be that horrible to marry me?"

She shook her head "No not at all…One day I'd like to…" she looked down avoiding his gaze. _Damn those blue eyes…._

He grinned down at her "So would I." he scooped her in his arms effortlessly and carried her toward the party. He had no idea how long they were in the garden but he notices that many of the guest were starting to leave. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face flushed knowing that he would want to marry her. "I had a wonderful time." Seeing that he was walking into the house while carrying her she blushed heavily "C-Conner, aren't you going to put me down?"

He didn't care who saw them like this. This was his statement. _We're together and you gotta deal with it._ He made his way up the stairs, past the guests; Megan buried her embarrassed face in his neck.

As he walked toward his room he passed Cassie. He caught her glare in the corner of his eyes. She stormed toward Lana "Are you going to allow her to stay here?!"

Lana smiled and nodded "Yes…It's obvious he has feelings for her that he's never had for you."

The blonde's eyes widened "But Lana she's just some poor nobody. She doesn't deserve him!"

"Cassandra! I was some poor nobody, I had nothing and Lex loved me anyway." She crossed her arms over her chest. "My son is no longer interested in you and if you continue to bother him and his girlfriend then I well have no choice but to have LexCorp liquidate your company." Her voice strong and stern.

Clark smiled watching the two. _Thank you Lana…._ He caught her eye and she returned the smile.

Lois placed her hand on his arm "You ready to go sweety?"

He nodded "Yeah…oh and tomorrow, Conner said he was going to come over to visit."

Her eyes widened as she smiled, and walked out to the town car with him. "I'm glad…" _Finally…_

Conner gently laid Megan on his bed. He smirked "Now to get out of this monkey suit…" he started removing his tie, and shirt.

She sat up and blushed. "I'm going to go freshen up." She made her way into the bathroom and slipped out of the elegant white gown. She noticed a silk robe on the hook and slipped on it on_. I'll give this back to Wendy in the morning_. She slipped off her high heels and draped the gown on a hanger. Looking at herself in the mirror, she removed her hair clips, choker, and earrings. She peaked out of the bathroom and saw Conner laying on the bed waiting for her. His tuxedo scattered on the floor.

He glanced over at her and smiled "Come here." His voice was low, and husky. He eyed her lustfully. She walked over to the bed and blushed softly. Tugging her into bed, he grinned; his hands gently moving up the silk robe. Touching her skin.

The moment his fingers came in contact with her hip bone she shivered. A sweet, soft moan escaped her lips. "Conner…" she looked away and frowned "I don't feel right…"

He frowned "Why not? What's wrong?"

She sighed "I…your mom hates me... I don't think she'd appreciate me staying here." She pulled herself off of him. "I don't feel comfortable staying here."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "Ok. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We'll go stay in a hotel." He slipped on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He looked back to see her stunned on the bed, staring at him. "You coming" She smiled back at him and fished out a pair of her skinny jeans and a hoodie from his bag. He walked to the door. "I'll go call a cab" walking down the hallway he ran into his mother and Lex walking to their wing of the house.

Lana frowned "Where are you going?"

He glared at her "Calling a cab. You upset my girlfriend and we're not going to stay here."

She touched his arm lovingly. "Conner….I'm sorry….I'd really like to apologize to your girlfriend…It seems I made a snap judgment"

Lex noticed that the two needed to talk and smiled. "I'll be in the room" he kissed her cheek. "Night Conner" he turned the corner of the hall.

Lana turned her attention back to Conner and sighed. "I'm sorry….I guess…I just want the best for you….You're right I had no right to judge her…I just wanted you to have the best." She felt her eyes fill with tears in her shame. "I just…I didn't want to lose you..."

"Mom….she loves me…and that's all I could want" he kissed his mother on the top of her hair and hugged her. "Mom….I'm allowed to love her too…" he could sense her fear. He was the only child she's ever had, and no mother wants to see another woman caring for their son.

Megan poked her head out of the room and caught Lana's piercing green eyes. As she was about to retreat back into the room. Conner's mother gave her a smile and signaled for her to come out. Looking over his shoulder Conner saw Megan and smiled at her. After receiving his approving nod she meekly walked out toward them. She was sure to remain a few steps behind Conner. "I'm so sorry…" Lana hung her head low in shame. "I shouldn't have said those horrible things back there….I was just trying to protect my son…"

Megan gave her a kind smile "It's ok…I understand." _What's with the sudden change of heart…She was ready to have me booted from the house a few hours ago…Did Conner say something?_ She fiddled with her fingers nervously. Although Lana apologized she still felt very uncomfortable around her.

The tension was obvious and Lana decided to have a little mercy on her. "I'm going to head to bed now…I hope you two stay the night…I really am sorry." She turned on her heel and made her way to her bedroom.

The moment Lana walked away Megan exhaled a deep breath, relieved. She looked up at Conner and blinked at him. "So we can stay the night?"

He looked down and nodded "Yeah, but only if you want to."

"I want to." If Lana was truly sorry then she didn't want to drive a wedge between Conner and his mother. She tilted her head "So now what?"

He grinned and scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her back to his room. "I can think of a few things"

She giggled in his arms and blushed softly. "Conner…." She smiled into his neck as he closed the door behind them.

To be continued…

* * *

Dwindling down to the end. Please review! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10: Oceans For Backyards

**Reviews are welcomed. Two more chapters~**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Oceans For Backyards.**

As usual Megan found herself on Conner's bare, chest. Although his bed was large, and covered in pillows it was easier to sleep on his hard, muscular chest. She nuzzled closer to his skin, and gazed at the beautiful man beneath her. He was so peaceful, and calm. She gently caressed his jawline, and then moved down to his collar bone; her finger tips danced across his skin. She smiled and placed a sweet kiss over his forehead. "I love you…" she whispered before slowly crawling off of him. She looked down at the floor and grabbed his button up from last night. Slipping it on, she buttoned it up and made her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. Her short, red hair was a mess and her eyes were a bit puffy from crying the night before. Her shoulders slumped as she began to brush her teeth.

Conner awoke from his sleep, startled. Once he realized that Megan was no longer in his bed, he looked around panicked. "Megan?" he sat up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the door smiling that she was still there. "Sleep well?"

She rinsed out her mouth and kissed his cheek. "I slept wonderfully. Your bed was comfy. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I've ever slept in that bed before..." Even though the bed was beyond comfortable he always had trouble actually getting to sleep, but knowing that she was in his arms was all he needed. She was his cure to loneliness.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what are we doing today?"

He placed his hands on her hips and gently caressed them. "I promised my dad we'd come have lunch at his place."

She smiled up at him "That's amazing Conner. I'm glad you and your dad are going to try and work things out." She glanced over at the clock on the wall, and frowned. "We slept in a little late...It's almost noon."

He grinned and looked toward his shower "I think we have time for a shower." he leaned down, bit her lip playfully and held her face close. "But we have to take it together."

She giggled and blushed heavily "I think I can handle that" she smirked at him and began to unbutton her shirt and let it fall to the ground.

He turned on the warm water and removed his clothes. He gently pulled her in his arms and helped her into the shower.

She blushed being in his arms. She'd gotten so comfortable being with him. He's made her come out of her shelf. She watched as he put the body wash on to the wash cloth and rub down her back, making her soapy. _He's so perfect...he makes me feel stronger...beautiful...like I can do __anything_. She was a better person because of him. She blushed feeling him cover her body in the lavender scented suds.

He covered her hand with his and placed the wash cloth inside of it. "Your turn." he smirked.

She blushed heavily and shyly began to rub down his chest. He loved watching how nervous she was. He caught that her eyes were looking everywhere but at him. He tilted her chin upward and smiled. "Don't be scared to look at me" She blushed harder and blinked at him with her bright honey eyes. Her full, pouty lips parted as she let out a shallow breath. His ice blue eyes were memorized by her slightest movements. _So beautiful... _His hand moved to tangle itself in her hair as he pulled her to his lips.

After their shower long, intimate shower the couple made their way through Metropolis on his motorcycle. The red headed girl held on to his waist and looked at the beautiful bright scenery of the city. _Conner was right when he said that Happy Harbor was no Metropolis. This city was so much bigger than theirs. _

Conner pulled in front of the the twelve story loft and handed the valet his keys. He helped Megan off of his bike and smiled. "Thank you for coming to this lunch with me." Holding her hand he lead her inside to the doorman.

She gazed up at him and smiled. "Of course I would." she kissed his hand softly. "I'll be by you every step of the way."

He blushed a bit at her and smiled. "Come on." He loved that she supported him, she was the love that he needed and sought his whole life.

Once they signed in with the doorman they were sent up to Clark's floor. As the doors closed and they made their journey up to the floor. Conner's breath hitched. He felt a surge of electricity with her inside of the elevator. He looked down at her. _What the hell is happening? Was it because of how close we are._ He saw the soft blush that appeared on her cheeks but she was almost always blushing with him. There was something about elevator's that somehow made her even more appealing then she already was.

"I feel it too..." she mumbled shyly and peaked up at him between her red bangs. She fought the urge to kiss and push him against the wall.

The elevator opened and the couple walked down the hallway. They stood outside of the door as Conner took a deep breath. _I can do this...I can do this..._ He chanted to himself. He felt Megan's thumb gently stroke lovingly against his hand. No matter what he knew that she was with him, and that made it a lot better. He knocked on the door, a few moments later a woman came to the door.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. "Conner. Come in please." she gestured toward the apartment. "Megan right? It's nice to meet you." she shook her hand.

Megan's eyes widened feeling her hand. Once Lois let go, the red headed girl held her hand softly mouthing a small 'ow'. _Dear god...my poor hand_. She thought to herself.

Catching her small gestured Lois frowned "I'm sorry..." she smiled nervously. "Sometimes I forget to leave the power hand shake at work."

Megan returned the smile "It's ok." Conner grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. She blushed heavily meeting his eyes. "Thank you...it's much better now."

Lois led them into the bright white room. _It's so good to see Conner so happy._.. In the limited time that she's known him, she's never seen him look so happy. Her high heels clicked against the wood floor as she brought them to the living room. Clark was sitting by the couch and reading a newspaper.

Megan took in her surroundings. She found it funny how his apartment greatly resembled Conner's. _Hmmmm... I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree._ _I wonder how much do these reporter's make, this place is gorgeous. _

Clark stood up to greet them "Conner, Megan welcome. We made lunch." he cheered and nervously shook Conner's hand. Megan smiled to herself, he had that same childish look Conner had when he was happy.

Conner pulled Megan's chair out and took a seat beside her. In 22 years he had never had a meal with his own father, but he was happy that Megan was with him for his first time. The table had a variety of barbecue ribs, garlic rolls, and vegetables. "Is that...Kansas styled barbeque ribs?" his eyes lit up.

Clark grinned "Yup. Just like Lana used to make."

He grinned brightly "How did you..."

The older man chuckled "You don't think Lana actually came up with that recipe did you? That's an old Kent secret. Your grandma Martha passed it on to me, and one day I'll pass it on to you."

Dinner was filled with small talk and a delicious mid western meal. After a filling and casual dinner Conner rubbed his stomach. "I've never ate so much in my life..." he sat back in his chair. "Lois that was delicious"

She laughed softly "Don't thank me, your dad cooked it."

Megan smiled seeing Conner's eyes light up at the thought of his dad cooking. She looked up at him "Sweety you have barbecue sauce on your lip" she leaned over and gently wiped it off with a napkin, giggling softly.

He loved hearing the sound of her laugh. He leaned closer and caressed her cheek. "Thank you" he smiled down at her.

The sound of the timer from the kitchen went off, Lois stood up "I'll get that, Megan can you help me?"

The red headed girl smiled cheerfully and clasped her hands together "Of course." She stood up and followed Lois into the pristine kitchen.

Lois slipped on the oven mitts and pulled out the apple pie from the oven. She glanced over at Megan. "Can you get the ice cream from the freezer." Following her direction Megan took out the vanilla ice cream.

The dark haired woman smiled at her. "Thank you Megan."

"No problem. Anything else I can help with?"

"No...I mean thank you for helping Conner and Clark do this." she laughed "I've been trying to get Clark to talk to his son for years...I have no idea what you said to him but...thank you."

Megan smiled and returned the hug. She was happy that she was the only person that's been able to get through to him.

After desert Conner and Megan got back on to their motorcycle and decided to drive around the city. Megan's eyes widened as she noticed the park. "Can you go there?" she pointed while they waited at a red light.

He smiled back at her and nodded before making a U-turn and pulling into the parking lot. Hopping off of his bike he led Megan into the park. "You like parks?"

She looked down shyly as she held his hand and took in the scenery. "I've never been to one..."

His eyes softened. He remembered his mother dropping Kaldur and him off at a park before she left for work. One of the things he loved about Megan was that she appreciated every little thing he took for granted.

She pointed at the play set and giggled. "Swings" she cheered.

He watched her run over to the empty playground and take a seat on the swing. He followed behind her, smiling. "Here. Let me push you." he began to give her a gentle push, her sweet laughs filled the air. Seeing the look on her face made every moment they were together worth it. _I can't believe I can make her smile like that...Such a beautiful smile..._

They continued to enjoy each others company. Their laughs. Their happiness. Their memories; and no one can take it away from them.

He sat beside her and looked out into the sunset. He didn't realize how long they spent in the park. He leaned his back against a tree, feeling Megan cuddle into his chest. He sniffed the air and smiled at her. "You smell sweet."

She looked up from the sky and into his endless blue eyes, her freckled cheeks tinted in a soft red. "Haha I guess it's because I'm eating candy" she held the bag up at him.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow "What flavor is it?"

Although she was eating the candy she hadn't actually thought about the flavor. She rolled the hard candy around with her tongue as the sweetness began to seep in. "Mmmm... I think it's strawberry."

Leaning in, he kissed her deeply; his strong hand cupping her cheek. He pulled away a few moments later leaving Megan panting heavily, her cheeks flustered. Once she finally came to her senses she realized that the candy drop was gone. _He...I can't believe he..._She could barley gather her thoughts.

He licked his lips and smirked "You taste much better than the candy." he grinned.

She leaned her head onto his lap, flustered; his eyes widened at the sudden intimate gesture, but it was instantly replaced by a soften gazed. She felt his soft fingers brushing through her short red locks. "Conner do you want a family...? ya know one day..."

He smiled and nodded "Yeah...I can stand to share you with some kids." he chuckled. "I wanna be a better parent than what I had."

"You'll be an amazing parent Conner...I know it."

He kissed her forehead. "What would you want your dream house to look like?" _I can't believe I'm talking about this...marriage...family...the things I would do for this woman..._

"Nothing huge...something simple...away from everyone in town, and maybe a private apartment over the garage for my brother to stay in...and" she smiled brightly. "and oceans for backyards..."

He couldn't hold back his laugh "Oceans for backyards?"

"I never got oceans in Quorac...and they remind me of a happy time now..." her freckled cheeks flushed more as he laced his fingers with hers. _Our first time..._

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. "And a apartment for your little brother?"

Her smile faded thinking of her brother. "Yes...once I have him back...I'll never leave him again..." her eyes watered a bit. "It's been so hard to talk to him lately...time differences and school..."

"What's stopping him from coming now?"

"Right now I can't afford to bring him here...and paperwork needs to be done and I don't have much room for him..." she shook her head trying to replace the sadness with happy thoughts. "Conner, today's Sunday right..?"

He nodded noticing that she was trying to distract herself. "Yeah."

She sat up and looked at him. "We have to go back to Happy Harbor."

He sighed "I know...we have work tomorrow." standing up he gently helped her up, pulling her into his chest. "We should go now." he pouted before pressing his lips against hers.

She smiled against the kiss and hurried off. "Come on Conner." she called out as she ran toward the parking lot. _If we keep kissing, we'll never get home_. She laughed at the thought of playing hookie from school just to stay in the perpetual happiness of the park.

After they arrived back to Luthor Estates they said there goodbyes to his family. He hugged his mother and smiled "I'm going to miss you mom. Thank you for giving Megan a chance."

Lana smiled and nodded. "I'll miss you too son..." she frowned "Lex wanted to say goodbye but he had an emergency meeting."

He shrugged "I understand" he looked over at Megan hugging and saying goodbye to Wendy.

"Take care of her my friend." a deep, calm voice came from behind him. Turning around he smiled at his blonde Olympian friend.

"I intend to." he nodded and hugged him. "Good luck with your training." his friend returned the nod and smiled.

Getting into the limo the couple drove to the private airport and took there journey to the east coast. Once again Megan found her place on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his thumb rubbing her hand. "Megan...when's your birthday?"

She blinked up at him "Next Friday"

He stared at her dumbfounded "It's in two weeks? Were you planning on telling me?"

She sighed "I guess it slipped my mind...birthday's weren't a big deal were I come from." She remembered her birthday's back in the orphanage. They were lonely and cold, she was lucky that one of the care takers could give her extra juice on birthday. Even when she lived with Marie birthday's were not a celebration. Why spend money on cake and decorations when they had other priorities. Like caring for the sick animals, and keeping only the essentials in life.

Conner noticed the sad and distant look her her eyes. He was determined to make her birthday meaningful. He remembered getting random presents in the mail, there was no actual thought or love behind the present just an expensive item. He spent the remainder of the plane ride contemplating the perfect birthday present for her. Then he remembered, the only thing that she'd really want would be her brother back. There may be some troublesome legal issues but he knew that Lex and Bruce could pull some strings to get Garfield there. _I will make this the best day of her life...I have to..._

It's been a few days since there return to Happy Harbor. Megan had already gotten into the swing of her everyday schedule of work. The routine of waking up, driving to school with Conner, then coming home together afterward. They'd take turns sleeping at each others apartments, however lately he'd been a bit distant. He needed the space from her to plan everything and to surprise her. Megan's birthday was approaching and he wanted to make it more than special. Every day since they've met has been special and she deserved the world.

Megan looked over to him and kissed his cheek as he laid on the couch reading the paper's his class wrote. She giggled seeing him in eye glasses, he bared a strong resemblance to his father. "I'm going to go take a shower?" she blushed softly "D-Do you wanna join me?" she caught herself being bolder around him. She craved his touch and his love. They've made love almost every night since she moved to Happy Harbor. Lately he's barely touched her. _I wonder if he's_ _bored with me..._

He laughed at how comfortable she'd gotten with showering together. "I actually have some work I need to do, so you go ahead." He noticed the small pang in her expression as she gave him a pitty smile before making her way inside of her bathroom. It killed him to see the hurt in his eyes, but he also noticed how well she tried to hide it. He knew that could only come from experience. _A lifetime of hiding pain...oh Megan please...just a few more days..._

Once she was out of sight he grabbed her phone that was sitting on the counter and scrolled through her numbers. Finding 'Uncle John' he quickly copied the number into his phone and walked to his apartment.

Megan continued to shower and wash her shampoo out of her hair. She sighed softly, it's been so long since she'd seen her younger brother. She promised him that she'd bring him to the U.S but her savings account wasn't strong enough to support two people. Sure, she could ask Conner but she didn't want to. Her own pride would not let her use him like that. She loved him for him and not what he could do for her.

The next few days Conner had continued to distance himself further. He's been staying at his own house and hasn't been as affectionate. Looking at the time she realized that school was over. She walked down the hallway to Conner's classroom and looked around "Conner?" she frown and walked to the office. "Hi, Karen have you seen Conner?" she asked the beautiful black woman at the desk. She wore a white lab coat and had a short sleek hair cut.

Karen shook her head "Sorry sweety Conner left early during lunch. He said it was an emergency."

The ginger girl slumped her shoulder's "Oh..."

Karen's eyes softened "Is everything ok with you two? I'm here if you wanna talk."

Megan frowned "I hope so...I've been busy lately with counseling Jamie Reyez...so I couldn't see him at lunch today...all week actually...but thanks Karen..." _It was Conner's idea that I started taking sessions with Jamie...to help him deal with his schizophrenia...Is he mad about that...?_ However deep within the pits of her mind she was plagued with the idea that Conner had been talking to Cassie. She knew that Cassie was the type of girl that preyed on something so small to cause distance between them so she could strike.

Snapper grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office. "Good night Karen." he saw that sadden ginger and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...I know Conner left earlier. Do you need a ride home?"

She nodded silently. Conner had always drove her to and from work, right now she didn't know if he was mad or if she didn't something wrong. She quietly followed Snapper to his car and sat in the passenger side.

He began to pull out of the parking lot. "Are you ok?"

"I-It's just he's never been like this..."

He sighed "Before you came, Conner was always like this. Quiet and alone. He kept to himself, and sometimes he even left early."

"He's not alone anymore...Maybe I'm not giving him enough attention? I-I mean...I miss my little brother...and I guess I've been a little to him..." She's been emailing Gar everyday to check in on him. With Conner so distant she had more time to herself to think about how much she missed her brother.

He pulled in front of the apartment building. "Megan...it's going to be alright...I promise"

"Thank you...Mr. Carr" she grabbed her bag and made her way into the building.

Snapper smiled "Conner you owe me..." he drove off.

Hurrying up the stairs she walked to Conner's house and banged on the door. "Conner...please...please open the door..." she hit the door again desperately "Conner? are you home?" she took out her phone and dialed his number. The phone rang. And rang. Each ring was agonizing to hear. "Conner..." she couldn't stop her tears from flowing. The love of her life has been pushing her away and all of a sudden she doesn't know if he's ever going to speak to her. She walked across to her apartment and unlocked her door.

She flipped on her light and suddenly she heard "Happy birthday!" Conner, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, and Dick stood before her. The room decorated in balloons and presents and food. Conner frowned and walked to her, wiping her tears. "I was trying to keep this a secret." he kissed her cheek "I didn't mean to hurt you"

She blinked up at him disbelief. "I-I don't understand..."

"Happy Birthday Megan...Can you handle one more surprise?" She nodded cautiously. He gestured toward the bedroom and Dick opened the door.

A fourteen year old, red haired boy walked out. Seeing his sister for the first time in a month he ran to her arms. "Megan!" he felt his tears roll down his freckled cheeks as he finally wrapped his arms around her. _I had no idea how much I missed her touch..._

She couldn't believe her eyes "G-Gar...Garfield." She fell to her knees as he hugged her tight. She cried in his soft red hair. "Gar..." she sobbed. _My brother...my baby brother is here..._Her hands trembled as she held him. She almost feared that if she let him go he'd disappear. _Please...please don't be a cruel dream...please let this be my reality..._

Zatanna felt her own eyes water, the sight of family being reunited touched her heart. _I'm glad you're not alone anymore Megan...You deserve to be happy. _She felt a an arm wrap around her shoulder. Looking up her bright blue eyes met with Dick's. He gave her a kind smile before returning to watch Megan and her brother.

Megan looked up at Conner with her wide, confused honey eyes. "I-I...how?" she mumbled between sobs as she wiped her tears with her sleeves. She needed a moment to compose herself. So much had happened so fast. She had gone from thinking that Conner was mad at her to finding out he was planning her birthday party, and now she had her brother back.

Conner kneeled down beside her and cupped her cheeks. "Happy birthday Megan" he kissed her lips sweetly.

She shook her head in disbelief "I...I thought you were mad at me...that you wanted to break up..."

His smile fell from his face as he stared at her in shock. "Megan...it's the opposite...I love you so much...and you...didn't seem happy about your birthday. So, I called in a few favors to Bruce Wayne and he had President Harjavti finalize some documents and now Garfield can live with you." he kissed her forehead. "How could you think otherwise?" he laughed a bit "I just didn't want you to find out...and I'm really bad at lying."

She hugged him tightly "Conner...I...you...No one has ever done so much for me..."she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you..." she whispered.

Although it was her twenty second birthday it felt as if it was her first real birthday. She appreciated everything Marie ever did for her but there was a different feeling with Conner. This was only the beginning of the rest of there lives together.

To be continued...

* * *

Two more chapters~~ I'm hoping for a double post but I can't make any promises. Please review. I'm also adjusting to writing on a new writing tool. I'm using Apache Writer since my Microsoft Word expired T_T. I'd also like to welcome the few new readers I have. Thank you for the support. I really can't thank you all enough. Since Honest Eyes is coming to an end (Only two more chapters) I'm working on another SuperMartian story, but it'll be in the YJ: Invasion universe. I'm also working on a Chalant One Shot. ^-^ So please check for updates!


	11. Chapter 11: The First Day of Forever

Only one more chapter to go after this. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry about the late update. Chapter 12 will be up before Sunday I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The First Day of Forever**

Megan knocked on Conner's door, her pink robe wrapped around her petite body tightly. Everyone that attended her birthday party left a few hours ago to go back home. The door opened and Conner smiled at her. "Hey birthday girl" he grinned.

She blushed softly seeing him shirtless, and wearing his sweatpants. Those same sweatpants that hung dangerously low from his hips. She smiled feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. "It's past midnight." She bit her lower lip "It's not my birthday anymore..."

He smiled and brought her inside of his apartment. "Where's Garfield?"

She giggled sitting on his couch and looked into his blue eyes. "He finally went to sleep. After all that partying and birthday cake I think the jet lag finally hit him." She cupped his face. "I can't thank you enough for giving me back my brother...That was the best birthday present ever..." she leaned her head on his chest. "No one has ever done something like that for me..." _No one has ever cared to do anything like that for me..._

He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Megan...I love you. I always will...you've done so much for me...you've given me everything that I could ever want..." He thought of all of the smiles she caused, and all of the laughs they shared. She even helped rekindle the relationship with his father. _I can't imagine a day without her...I wouldn't want a life without her..._

"Conner...I love you. I'd do anything for you..." _I don't know how I could make this up to him...But I'll figure it...I'll do anything to make him happy._

He looked down at her and tilted her chin to look into her eyes. Before he could stop his mouth he blurted out. "Marry me"

Her honey eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "Wh-What?" _Is he serious? I...is...I..._Her eyes shimmered as she tried to steady her racing heart.

He took her hand into his and kissed them softly. "Megan Morse...Will you marry me?" his blue eyes were sincere, and almost scared. _What if she doesn't want to...Why did I do that...I don't even have a ring...This wasn't romantic at all..._ The longer she took to answer the more unsure he got. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have put you on the spot...we haven't even known each other very long. Please don't say an-"

"Yes." she muttered and subtly bit her lip.

His blue hues widened "What?" he blinked at her in awe.

She smiled, feeling her eyes water. "Yes...yes... I'll marry you."

"Really?"

She giggled and pulled him to her lips. "Yes...yes...Of course" she smiled kissing him softly.

He smiled down at her as he pressed his forehead against hers. He grinned down at her as his arms cradled her close. "I love you so much." _She said yes...she'd actually marry me.. _"I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet...We can pick one out together."

She shook her head "Conner, I don't need an engagement ring. I have you" she kissed his lips softly.

He pouted a bit "I know but...I want everyone to know you're mine." he laced his fingers with hers. "The world will know of our love..." he brushed his nose against hers lovingly. Nothing mattered but her.

One Year Later

Megan gazed at the stranger in the mirror. The beautiful, confident, red headed girl that was so foreign to her. Before Conner she would have never smiled so brightly, or be so willing to take a leap of faith. She took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears. She caressed the white tulle by her waist and smiled. She wore a beautiful sweetheart ball gown covered in lace. Lana and Wendy went all out designing this dress for her. It was absolutely stunning. Her hair had grown out of it's pixie cut over the course of the year, and Zatanna helped her with adding a few inches of extensions for her to curl past her shoulders. The saddest thing of her wedding day was knowing that Marie wasn't going to be there. She felt her tears roll down her cheek as the door opened.

A young man walked inside of the room, he had red hair and freckles that matched Megan's. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Megan...don't cry."

She gently wiped her tears and smiled at him. "I wish mom was here...I wish that she could meet Conner..."

He took off the locket off of his neck and gently put it on her. "Mom is here. She's always here." he laughed and made her look in the mirror. "Do you really think she'd miss your wedding day?"

She touched her silver locket with her finger tips and smiled opening it. Seeing the photo of there mom gave her the reassurance she needed. "Thank you Garfield" she hugged him tightly.

He laughed "Haha alright let go. Clean up your tears and get married." he leaned on the wall and straightened his tie. "Sis, I think that mom would love Conner. She'd only want you with someone you loved and...you two belong together." he smiled brightly "He's good to you"

Wendy poked her head inside. "Megan you ready?" She gave her a nod and she spoke into her ear piece. Garfield followed her out leaving Megan in the room again.

She took a deep breath and fixed a stray cruel. _Mom...I know you'd really love Conner... Thank you for helping me find him..._She believed that everything happened for a reason, and if it wasn't for the tragic loss of her mother she would have never moved to America. She would have never met the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. _Megan Kent..._ She smiled at the thought and glanced down at her engagement ring that she and Conner picked out. She fiddled with the white gold band and took a deep breath.

The hotel ballroom was decorated with beautiful crystals that hung from the ceilings, and white and Red flowers. Conner stood by the alter with his grooms men on the right and the bridesmaids to the left. Garfield, Kaldur, and Dick wore black tuxedos accented in red, while Wendy, Zatanna, and Artemis wore long, red gowns. Snapper sat by the piano; once he got the signal form Wendy he began playing a romantic, and peaceful track called A River Flows In You written by Yiruma.

The double doors slowly opened and everyone rose for the bride. Megan slowly walked down the isle; Her Uncle John had his arm hooked with hers as he gave her away. In her hands she held the white, and red bouquet. Seeing all of the faces of her guest she became a little nervous. Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, all of Conner's family and her co workers. It was a bit overwhelming, but the moment she locked eyes with Conner. _My Conner..._. Everything seemed to melt away. It was as if he was the only person there; Suddenly she was whelmed. Time stood still as she made her way to him.

When she finally reached him she handed her flowers to Zatanna and looked into Conner's bright blue eyes as he took her hands into his. Her Uncle let her go and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking his seat; He was happy to know that Megan found some that loved her.

Conner looked up to his father, who was the acting Justice of the Peace. Clark adjusted his eye glasses and smiled. "We are gathered here today to join the lives of Conner Kent, and Megan Morse. As the father of the groom, I can honestly say that I've never been prouder or happier for them. They have prepared there own vows." he gazed down at his soon to be daughter in law and nodded. "Megan" he gestured to her to begin.

She looked into Conner's shinning blue hues and took a deep breath "I...can't begin to tell you how much I love you...I never thought this day would come..." her eyes began to water. "You're my best friend...and my love... you're my inspiration..you help me laugh... you taught me how to love... I can't imagine a day without you..." she felt herself getting more choked up. "On this day...I'm giving you not only my heart...but all of me...forever..." her tears rolled down her cheeks slowly.

Conner felt his own eyes glaze over. "You were the best thing that happened to me. You didn't care who my family was, or what I could give you...you honestly loved me... unconditionally... that's all I ever wanted... I pledge to protect you and always love you." his blue hues filled with determination and love.

Clark smiled proudly. "Do you Conner Kent take Megan Morse as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, to cherish and protect, through sickness and in health?"

"I do." He slipped the white gold wedding band on to her finger. The simple ring was subtly engraved with 'forever' inside of the band. Conner slid it back as it met with the diamond engagement ring.

"And do you Megan Morse, take Conner Kent as your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, to cherish and protect, through sickness and in health?"

"I do" she said happily and wholeheartedly. Megan slipped his ring on to his finger as she gazed into his eyes.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Conner quickly took Megan into his arms. He leaned in close and kissed her lovingly. She cupped his cheeks returning his love and passion. Pulling back he wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. "I love you so much."

The room erupted in cheers and claps for the newly weds. Lana sat upfront, wiping her tears away. "I-I can't believe my little boy is..."

Lex laughed beside her "Not so little anymore Lana." he held her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Those two kids will be fine"

Conner smiled holding her hand. "You ready to spend the rest of your life with me Mrs. Kent?"

She nodded and gazed into his eyes. "Yes, I am Mr. Kent" she giggled as he kissed her cheek and led her down the isle; their families cheered and clapped for the happy couple.

After the wedding ceremony the guest and the newly weds proceeded to another ballroom, where they had their reception. The couple enjoyed their first dance as husband and wife and was serenaded by the lovely voice of Zatanna, as she sang A thousand years by Christina Perry. After hours of dancing and and partying the guests slowly dwindle down. Megan followed Zatanna back to her dressing room. "Zee, did Conner tell you were we're going for the honeymoon?"

"Yup" she smiled and took out a hanger with a white dress on it. "But Con would kill me if I ruined it for you" _After all he went through to set this up Dick would kill me too..._

Megan sighed and eyed the short white dress. "I-Is that what I'm wearing?" her freckled cheeks heated up.

Zatanna smirked "If you're blushing at this, just wait until you see the lingerie I packed for you" she winked playfully.

"Z-Zatanna!" she blushed heavily as the raven haired girl handed her the dress.

"Come on Megan, we have to get you changed, your limo is waiting." she walked behind her and helped her out of the wedding gown.

Megan's white, lace lingerie was quickly covered by her fitted white dress. It hugged her curves beautifully and complimented her skin. "This is so beautiful..." she ran her hands down her sides as she looked at herself in the mirror. "One of Lana's creations?"

Zatanna smiled happily "Wendy's actually. Come on, You're husbands waiting" she carried her suit case and led her out.

Hearing that her husband was waiting she quickly followed her; smiling to herself "My husband...that sounds nice..." When they made their way outside the hotel she saw her beautiful bridal party and the white stretch limo. Conner leaned on the car, wearing a pair of dark wash fitted jeans, and a button up red shirt.

Watching Megan walk outside, Conner felt his own cheeks blush. She looked so beautiful. More beautiful than she was before, she was glowing. She was no longer Megan Morse, the cute girl from Quorac that moved to a big city and was now his neighbor. She was Megan Kent, his beautiful wife, and soon to be mother of his children. She was his everything. He moved to meet her halfway and kissed her lips softly. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and returned his kiss. "Mmm...Conner. Thank you, you look handsome." The driver began to load the car as Conner led her inside. "Bye everyone, we'll see you in a few weeks." she waved happily. She stopped once she met with her brother's green eyes. She hurried to give him a big hug. "I love you so much Gar...please be good for Wally and Artemis. I'll be back very soon. I promise" she looked into his eyes.

Garfield smiled and hugged her back "Ok Megan I'll be fine." he laughed "Artemis and Wally own a cafe, can you say free cake?" He smiled brightly. Sure he was going to miss his sister but he knew she was coming back for him, and she deserved to be happy. Gar looked up at Wally, Artemis, and their new born baby. _See you soon sis..._

Artemis placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. "Megan I promise he's in good hands." the year old baby in her arms began to bounce and giggle.

"Thank you..." she kiss Gar's forehead and returned to the limo, where her husband was waiting for her.

Once the limo began to drive off, Conner handed her a glass of champagne. "To our honeymoon" he held up his glass.

She giggled and gently clanked her glass against his. "To our honeymoon" after taking a sip she looked into his eyes. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but until then lets enjoy the journey" he flashed a grin before kissing her lips softly.

Conner's always wanted Megan, love, lust, friendship, but some how she was all the more desirable as his wife. He placed his glass down in the cup holder and continued to deepen the kiss. He took hold of her flushed cheeks and began to lay her down on the soft cousin causing her to drop her glass.

She looked into his eyes once she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath. "Conner..." she panted. "We can't...not here" she blushed softer.

He grinned "Why not?"

"Because" she mumbled breathlessly as she sat up. "We should wait."

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine...I'll wait...but only until we get on the plane."

"So...where are we taking this plane?"

"You'll see" he kissed his lips softly and leaned back on the seat, taking her hand into his. A few minutes later their limo pulled into the airport for their private jet. Once loaded, the flight attendant went through the safety procedures and the newly weds found themselves in the bedroom.

"Don't tell me Lex Corp owns this too." she set her bag down on the large couch as she walked toward the king size bed. There was a large flat screen television hanging just above the headboard and a large private bathroom in the back. "How is this a plane?" she blinked in disbelief.

He laughed as he watched her "I actually borrowed this form Bruce Wayne." he moved closer to her "And now that we're finally here...we have a couple of hours to kill on this flight..." he eyed her and kissed her deeply. He smiled feeling her return his kiss; her hands began unbuttoning his shirt as he held his weight over her. "Megan..." he muttered against her pink lips.

She blushed heavily as his shirt fell open. In one swift motion it was on the ground, beside their shoes. Crawling back on to bed he pinned her arms over her head, kissing her deeper. His tongue battled with hers for dominance. _She's _winning... He grinned against her. He remembered the first time they kissed. She was so innocent, so lost and now she could keep up with him. This was their first time as husband and wife. Their first time in an airplane. And It couldn't be more special. Once he got his beautiful wife out of her dress he paused. His eyes took in her beauty. The look of her blushing skin in contract with the white lace. _Wow..._

"Conner...is it too much? You don't like it?" she blinked up at him, flustered. _I knew I shouldn't have let Zatanna pick this out..._

He didn't know what to do with his feelings. Only Megan could wear something like this and have it be both sexy, and innocent at the same time. Especially when she stared at him with her big gold eyes. "I love it..." he muttered. His blue eyes tracing every curve, to every area wear the lace met her skin. He cupped at her breast softly, enticing a soft whimper from her pouty lips. He leaned down to her ears and whispered. "That sound is beautiful..." he kissed down her neck and began to remove the lace garments. He let the moment take him. He followed the encouragement of her moans, and the passion of their love...

Conner looked down at his flustered wife. She cuddled against his arm, her red hair astray from their lust. He ran his hand gently up and down her side. _Today really is the first day of forever... _He thought to himself and smiled.

A few hours later Megan woke up, she looked at Conner who was fully dressed and looking at his laptop. "Hey" she smiled shyly, hiding her face behind her ginger bangs.

"Hey" he blushed and smiled back "We should be landing soon. You can go shower and get dressed."

"Where are we? How am I supposed to know what to wear?" she blinked as she covered her body with the blanket.

He laughed "Zatanna and Wendy already picked something out for you."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, before closing the door behind her she looked back at him. "I love you Conner Kent"

He looked into her eyes and smiled "I love you, Megan Kent" he could hear how her name rolled off of his tongue. It was a beautiful sound. Going back at his laptop he continued looking at house and floor plans.

After her shower Megan changed into the navy wrap dress, and high black stilettos. "Where are we?" she looked out of the window.

He laughed "Just a pit stop on our way to our real honeymoon."

She blinked at him as the plane landed, she followed him outside and gasped at her surroundings. There was no mistaking it. She was back home. He held her hand and walked her inside of the embassy, where president Rumaan Harjavti waited for them.

"Conner Kent" he smiled and shook his hand.

"President Harjavti, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Megan Kent."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kent. Conner tells me you used to live here?"

"Yes...my whole life. I grew up on Marie Logan's animal sanctuary right outside of Dhabar..."

He led them to follow him into the meeting room. "Wh'ath Qu'racie na'mae? He asked as he closed the door behind them.

She blinked a few times, her quorakie was a bit rusty due to her being out of practice but she smiled. "M'gann M'orzz K'ent."

He laughed and sat down "You must be wondering why you're here...I am deeply sorry for your mothers passing, and with you and your brother off in America we didn't want the only animal sanctuary in Quorac to be shut down..."

Megan's eyes widened. "I didn't even realize that..." She knew that no one could care for the animals, especially her Uncle traveling for work. She felt as if she was abandoning her mother's legacy.

Conner gently gripped her hand lovingly, and stroke it with his thumb. "It's ok" he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry M'gann, we won't let that happen. The Wayne foundation has sent over two of their science employees that specialize in animal and medical research. They have volunteered to live on the sanctuary and care for the animals."

Her eyes widened "Really? That's amazing!"

"Since it is quite the journey to get there from Dhabar we have set up a Skype call with them." he turned on the webcam.

A blonde man scientist with a young woman waved at the camera. Looking down he read a translation book. "H'llo I'am A'dam S'strange." he waved nervously.

Conner laughed "We speak english"

He sighed in relief "I'm Adam Strange, and this is my wife Alana." he gestured toward the woman in the back, catering to an injured bison.

"Adam, I can't thank you enough for taking care of my mother's sanctuary."

"It's our pleasure, I followed Marie's activism for years. I also wanted to be the one to tell you that we are having a statue built of her in the city of Dhabar, in honor of everything that she's done for Quorac."

She looked at Conner and gasped "A statue of my mother? Really? How can they afford to?"

Conner smiled "It's a wedding gift from Wayne Enterprise."

"Thank you Adam, Thank you Alana.." she looked at president Harjavti with her watery eyes. "Thank you all so much..."

Conner stood up "We'll be sure to visit when the statue is complete." he looked at Megan "Come on sweety. We should go now." Walking out Megan pulled Conner into a deep, passionate kiss. He smiled as she pulled away. "What was that for?" he licked his lips.

She shook her head "For everything...You're amazing." She hooked her arm with his as she followed him to the jet. "How did you do this?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek "I just ran a few ideas past Bruce and he thought it was a great idea. Turns out your mother was a very loved and respected woman."

"She was amazing..." she followed him inside of the jet and sat beside him. She kissed his lips softly "So...if this was a pit stop where is our honeymoon?"

He grinned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He placed a sensual kiss on her soft skin. "You really wanna know?" he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes and moaned enjoying his teasing. "Mmm...yes...tell me please." she smiled brightly and ran her hand through his hair playfully and massaged his scalp.

He groaned feeling her hand in his hair and smirked "Venice, Italy..." he whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened "Venice?" she smiled and kissed his deeply. "I've always wanted to go to Venice!"

He laughed "I know, Gar told me"

Megan laughed happily as the jet made it's way to Venice, Italy. As a little girl she always wondered what her life was going to be like. She was always looking to the future, or regretting the past. But with Conner all she could do was savor the present. She finally found her prince charming, her knight in shining armor, and the love of her life.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Almost done. Only one chapter left, then I'm going to work on my Chalant fic (Nightwing and Zatanna) and Maybe a Spitfire. Of course I'll be doing more SuperMartian because they're my OTP. I also got a request to write a charm fic, but I don't know what couple that is .


	12. Chapter 12: Age of Innocence

Thank you for all of your support and reviews. Sadly this is the end of Honest Eyes. It's been a long journey but I'm glad I was able to complete my first actual story. I still favor one shots but it was fun to write this one. Perhaps I'll write another long story in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Age Of Innocence**

_Five Years Later…_

Megan rolled onto her side hearing her alarm sound off; she looked to her left and saw her handsome husband sleeping soundly by her side. She hit the top of the alarm and crawled out of bed. She always allowed Conner to get a little more sleep, since he hated the morning so much. She slipped on her bedroom slippers and walked out of the master bedroom of their home. Since starting their family the happy couple moved to a house on a mountain overlooking Happy Harbor. Clark and Conner built the house together, and have since gotten closer.

She walked down the hall to check on her children. Walking into one room she saw her two year old son sleeping soundly, he hugged his superhero plush toy close to his body. Close to the boys crib was a large white Siberian husky asleep on a black pillow. She smiled fondly then walked out of the room. She remembered when Conner brought home the stray dog.

_It was late in the afternoon, Conner and Megan brought the children to the park. He left his son Christian in the sandbox just a few feet away; Keira had fallen down and her father came to her rescue while Megan grabbed the first aid kit. While their backs were turned a stray coyote was approaching their son, snarling. It all happened so fast before they could react, a large white dog jumped to the rescue of Christian. He growled aggressively at the coyote, once it ran off the white dog snuggled protectively to Christian. It was the most remarkable thing that she had ever seen. The white dog was friendly to the whole family and even followed them to the car._

_Conner knealed down to him and looked up at Megan. "What are you still doing here boy?" he smiled and pet the dog behind his ear lovingly. He looked into the dogs eyes and it brushed closer to him. "Can I keep em?" he looked up at Megan. _

"_Conner I don't know…He's a stray but.." she looked down into his bright blue, pleading eyes. Conner looked do young, so carefree; she couldn't possibly say no._

_Christian poked his head from the car seat and pointed "Wolf!" he giggled._

"_No sweety, it's a dog-" She gasped and stared wide eyed at her son realizing what just happened. "Conner…he just said his first word." Seeing how happy the dog made her son she couldn't object._

_He smiled and hugged her. "Wolf huh…" he helped the dog into the backseat._

_Taking her seat in the front beside Conner she stared at her husband. "So…what are you going to name him?" _

_He shrugged "What's wrong with Wolf?"_

She giggled at the memory and ran her hand through her tousled ginger hair. It had grown quite a bit over the last few years, and fell past her shoulders. She peaked into her daughters' room and blinked seeing the young girl awake. She sat in front of her child size easel and drew a picture; the four year old girl had a long braid down her back. Megan leaned on the door frame. "Keira you're up early."

The young girl looked up at her mother. She had bright blue eyes like Conner, and her mother's trade mark red hair. "Momma I drew a picture for daddy." She pointed at the picture with her crayon.

Megan walked inside of the room and kneeled down, looking at the art work. "So pretty. Is that the family?"

The girl nodded and smiled "Uh huh. There's you, and daddy, and baby Christian and me, and Uncle Gar."

Megan smiled and kissed Keira's forehead "Its beautiful sweety. Daddy's gonna love it." She looked down at her "Keira, do you want to help me prepare for the party for daddy?"

Keira nodded and stood up "Ok Momma." She held her hand and led her to the kitchen. Megan began taking out some ingredients for the barbeque and Keira helped put ribbons and balloons around the house.

After Megan finished preparing the food for the party she started on baking cookies. Keira played in the living room with her little brother and Wolf. By noon Conner walked out of his bedroom, he slipped his shirt on as he sat on the couch. "Morning" he scooped his daughter and son on his lap effortlessly.

The red headed girl hugged her him "Happy birthday daddy!" she kissed his cheek.

He chuckled "Thank you" he looked around at the array of ribbons and the balloons everywhere. "Did you decorate for me?"

She nodded happily "Uh huh, momma helped." She hopped up "I have to get your present!" she ran down the hallway.

Conner smirked and lifted his son up "Hey little guy. You're getting heavy" he stood up and spun him around "You wanna fly?" the boy bounced and giggled as he spun him in the air. "It's a bird, it's a plane, no its Super baby!" he laughed and held him close as his son laughed. His bright honey eyes lit up being in his father's touch.

Megan watched the two from the kitchen. She was amazed by how much Conner had adapted to fatherhood. He made sure that he was everything his father's weren't. He was attentive, and loving, supportive, and proud. He loved his children. "Happy birthday" she smiled at him.

Hearing his wife's voice he set down his son. "Thank you beautiful" he kissed her lips softly.

Keira came running down the hallway "Here daddy!" she waved her paper at him. Megan walked into her bedroom to change out of her nightgown and into a white sundress. She walked out of the room to see Conner looking at Keira's drawing.

He scooped her in his arms and looked at the drawing. "Let's see." His eyes widened "This is amazing" he laughed. "Such a good artist." he kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna hand this up in my classroom." He sniffed the air for a moment "I smell smoke."

Megan's eyes widened "My cookies!" she ran into the kitchen and pulled out the tray. "Oh no…." she frowned looking at the burnt cookies.

He chuckled and examined the cookies "It's fine, We can give em to Wally."

"Conner, Wally's our friend not a trash disposal."

"But momma Mr. West eats like one" Keira chimed.

Conner smirked at his daughter and placed her down. "That's my girl"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you daddy. Happy birthday" she walked off to play with her little brother.

A tall, slim, red haired man walked through the door; he held a few paper bags. "Hey sis, I bought some stuff for the party."

Megan turned around and looked back at him "Hey Gar." she giggled seeing his bags "I already cooked for the party. Zatanna and Dick are already on their way and Wally and Artemis should be here soon"

He laughed setting down the bags. "Yeah, but I'm sure you didn't cook anything vegan. Happy birthday Conner."

"Thanks" Conner smirked and wrapped his arm around Megan's waist. "Of course she didn't."

"Dude, don't doubt the deliciousness of a tofu burger."

He scoffed. "Oh I'm doubting it."

"Noted."

"Ya know Gar, when I built your apartment over the garage I was actually expecting to see you more."

"I know but I went on a trip to this to this place called Santa Prisca for an animal rights rally to liberate the animals. The people there were so grateful I even got the name Beast Boy" he laughed playfully "How awesome is that?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "That's great Gar, but are you working on your studies at all? How else are you supposed to be a veterinarian?"

"Dude! I totally found time to study between sit ins, and protesting." he smirked triumphantly.

There was a knock at the door and Conner got up to answer it. Opening the door he smiled brightly seeing Kaldur there. "Kaldur! Hey" he hugged him.

"Long time my friend. Happy birthday" he handed him a small present. Conner set it down on the table beside Megan's gift and guided Kaldur inside. The Olympian had gain a noticeable amount of muscle since there last meeting and wore a slightly different hair cut, as the sides and back were shaved off. "Wow, this is the first time I'm seeing your place. I can't believe you and Clark built this. It looks amazing." he looked over to Megan and smiled happily. He kissed her hand "Megan you look as radiant as ever."

She blushed and smiled. "Kaldur it's so good to see you again, and you remember my little brother Garfield."

He smiled "Yes, of course. I hear you're quite the activist."

"I do my best"

As Conner was about to close the door he noticed a black sports car pulling up in front of his house. He watched as a dark haired man and a young woman step out of the car. The man wore a black sports coat, dark jeans, and sunglasses. The woman beside him smoothed down her back dress and walked toward the door. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw Conner standing by the door. "Conner!" she ran to hug him "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Zatanna." he looked at Dick and gave him a friendly nod, welcoming them into his home. Dick handed him a decorative bag. "Thanks, how have you been Dick?"

Dick watched Zatanna hug Megan and sighed. "Zee's been dropping hints about marriage. It's not like that's bad or anything. We've been dating for a while and she's amazing I just..."

Conner laughed "Then it's simple. Marry her."

"You say that like it's so easy."

"I have no regrets. There's something satisfying about waking up every morning knowing that you have someone else to live for." he smiled to himself. "I love my wife and our children...You'd be surprised how easy that is..."

Dick smiled seeing the look in his eyes. "Thanks Con...but if I do this...it's gonna be big...but until then...Happy birthday" he smirked and joined the rest of the party. The party continued to carry on, later on Kara joined them for the festivities. They played music and relaxed down by the beach for part of the day.

A few hours into the party the door opened as Wally hurried inside. "The Wall-man has arrived now lets' get this party started." in his excitement he tripped over the welcome mat and stumbled into the house. He looked up and groaned, then noticed the room full of people. "Awww man...We're the last one's here..." Artemis walked in from behind him, she was holding the hand of a small six year old boy. He had his father's freckles and his mother's Asian features.

"Artemis! Wally! You guys made it." Megan called out.

Conner smirked looking up at the couple "Slow as ever Wally."

Picking himself off the ground he pouted "Dude not cool."

Artemis set down her gift beside the others on the table. She looked down at her son and smiled. "Jae, go play with Keira and Christian." the little boy hurried happily. Looking up at Megan she smiled "We brought cake" she giggled.

"Great, I'll put the candles in it." Megan helped her set up the cake and gasped looking down at it. It was the double chocolate cake she and Conner had the first day they met. She felt her cheeks heat up as she peered down at the cake. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder, her lips were met by Conner's. She smiled and looked into his eyes. She didn't have to say anything, he already knew why she seemed to be emotional. "I love you Conner..."

"I know...I love you too..."

"What are you going to wish for?"

"I dunno..." he smiled "You already came true..." he looked down to try and hide his tinted cheeks.

She cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Happy Birthday."

All of Conner's wishes had already came true. He's gotten things that he didn't even know he wanted. Like a beautiful wife, amazing friends, and children that love him no matter what. He couldn't want anything more. For the first time that void in his heart was gone. He hooked his fingers with Megan and rubbed his thumb against her soft skin.

**The End.**

* * *

Thank you for supporting me, everyone has been so kind with their reviews. I will definitely be writing another story soon. Just in case anyone was curious I named the children Christian and Keira because Kryptonians always had names that started with a "C" or a "K" Also I figured that by doing a five year time skip it would stay with the consistency of Young Justice Invasion. I also named Artemis and Wally's son Jae, because Wally's son in the comics is named Jae and he is also half Asian. His name is also Jae because of the first flash Jay Garrick. Thank you for following me. I really hope you continue to support me.


End file.
